


Hamilton is a Demigod?!

by Kasuna_Kotonoha



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth sees all, Everyones a demigod, Except for Philip and Theo Jr, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, We Die Like Men, possible canon divergence, ships are mostly implied, they're legacies, un beta'd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 23,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha
Summary: Or yet another "characters watch the musical" with a few key differences.Mainly that everyone's a demigod.(And some potential plot changes but that's not important, right? ha ha..)
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Annabeth Chase/Bianca di Angelo, Blitzen/Hearthstone, George Washington/Martha Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jasmine Cephas Jones/Anthony Ramos, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Jonathan Groff/Lin-Manuel Miranda/Vanessa Nadal, Lin-Manuel Miranda/Vanessa Nadal, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano/Leo Valdez, Theodosia Burr Alston/Philip Hamilton, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 105
Kudos: 381





	1. Where it all begins

Annabeth wished she could tell you what exactly was going on. Unfortunately, that was rather difficult when there was nothing to go off of.

Okay, maybe that was a lie. There_ was _stuff to go off of. Quite a lot, actually. The problem was that it made absolutely no sense. 

About half the people in this weird theater-like room she knew. There was the rest of the seven, as well as Reyna and the di Angelos. She saw Magnus and his friends too.

Everyone else confused her. All of them were dressed in late 18th-century dress with the exception of one.

Annabeth felt a chill go down her spine as she recognized the outlier.

Lin Manuel Miranda.

Otherwise known as one of the most famous musical composers of the 21ts century.

That was the people; interesting but not offering many clues as to the current situation.

The room wasn’t much better. 

Several couches and chairs arced around a screen mounted to one of the walls.

“What…” 

She noticed a piece of paper taped to said screen. Everyone’s eyes followed her as she walked over. She tried to shake the self-conscious feeling as she pulled the note off. 

Everyone gave her their attention when she cleared her throat and began to read.

_ Ladies and gentlemen to whom it may concern, _

_ As I’m sure you can tell, there are unfamiliar people around you. _

_ Long story short, you’re here to _

  * _Get to know each other_
  * Learn about each other’s lives
  * Have fun

_ I’m sure you have questions, but hang on until after introductions. _

_ -K. Kotonoha _

“And I thought our lives were weird enough,” Leo muttered.

Annabeth couldn’t quite believe it. Her she was, in the same room as several founding fathers, not to mention the fact that one of them was related to her.

With a startling pop, notes appeared in her and her friends’ hands **(A/N all the HoO/MCGA people)**.

_ State your godly parents when you introduce yourself. _

She glanced at the others. They seemed wary but a bit unconcerned at the same time.

“Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena”

“Wait, wait, wait, isn’t she a greek goddess?” asked a guy with an obvious French accent.

“Mhmm,” said Bianca, taking her hand. “There’s this whole thing about how the greek gods are real.”

“Don’t forget the Norse,” added Magnus.

Those who didn’t know about this looked confused, but a message appeared on the screen Annabeth had taken the original note from, reminding them to hold off on questions. With that, introductions continued.

“Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon”

“Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades”

“Nico di Angelo, son of Hades”

“Jason Grace, son of Jupiter”

“Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus”

“Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona”

“Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus”

“Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite”

“Frank Zhang, son of Mars”

“Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto”

“Magnus Chase, son of Frey”

“Samirah al-Abbas, Valkyrie.

“Alex Fierro, currently daughter of Loki

“Blitzen, dwarf.”

_ “Hearthstone, elf. Blitz speaks for me.” _

“Thomas Jefferson Jr, son of Tyr, but you can call me TJ.”

Hearth got some curious looks from the 18th century dresses people. A guy wearing a purple coat looked at TJ in surprise, seeming unsure what to think.

“George Washington.”

Annabeth gasped. “That’s impossible, he died almost 200 years ago.”

George’s eyebrows furrowed. “Last I checked, I was very much alive.”

“Umm…” Annabeth looked like she was almost scared to say what was on her mind, but she did. “What year is it for you guys?”

“It’s seventeen ninety, isn’t it?”

Annabeth looked back and forth between the late sixteenth century people. “It’s two thousand nineteen.”

She pretty much expected the reaction she got. It started with shouts of disbelief, then quieted as they observed the twenty-first century people. 

“I suppose it’s not much of a stretch. I mean, there’s the obvious difference in fashion. Im, Hercules Mulligan.”

“Named after the Greek hero?” asked Jason.

“Yep.”

“Pipes and I met him once, guy was a total jerk.”

“I mean…” Percy started to say something but seemed to think better of it. His line of thought was not lost though.

“Anyways, moving on. I’m Martha Washington”

“Aaron Burr.”

Annabeth thought she heard Lin cough “sir”. She must have imagined it.

“Theodosia Bartow Prevost.”

“Theo Burr Alston.”

“Alexander Hamilton”

“Eliza Schuyler Hamilton”

“Philip Hamilton”

“Angelica Schuyler Church”

“Peggy Schuyler”

“Thomas Jefferson”

“James Madison”

“John Laurens”

“Maria Reynolds”

“King George the third.”

“Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette”

“Lin Manuel Miranda”

Once the last name was spoken, the screen lit up.

_ Now that introductions are complete, can everyone from the eighteenth and nineteenth century except for Theo, Philip, and TJ. Oh, Lin needs to join them as well _

_ There is something you need to know. _

One by one, glowing symbols appeared over the heads of the people K. Kotonoha had called forward. There were only two sets of people with matching symbols. George Washington and Alexander Hamilton had glowing grey owls over their heads. The Schuyler sisters had white doves above them. Everyone else was as follows.

Thomas Jefferson had a Norse symbol above his head, which prompted a gasp from TJ.

Aaron Burr had a broken pac-man looking wheel floating above him.

Theodosia Bartow Prevost had a parchment scroll.

Lafayette had a spear crossing a torch above him.

James Madison had a glowing set of scales.

John Laurens had Lafayette’s symbol sans the torch.

King George had a lightning bolt.

Hercules Mulligan had a coiled snake.

Maria Reynolds had a Norse symbol like Thomas, but it was different

Martha Washington had a silver spinning wheel with green mistletoe hanging from a branch above.

Last, but certainly not least, was Lin Manuel Miranda, who had a golden lyre above his head.

_ Give a warm welcome to our new demigods. _

_ Peggy, Angelica, and Eliza Schuyler, daughters of Aphrodite. _

_ Alexander Hamilton and George Washington, sons of Athena. _

_ Theodosia Bartow Prevost, daughter of Clio. _

_ Thomas Jefferson, son of Tyr. _

_ Aaron Burr, son of Nemesis. _

_ Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, son of Bellona _

_ James Madison, son of Themis _

_ John Laurens, son of Mars. _

_ King George III, son of Zeus _

_ Hercules Mulligan, son of Loki _

_ Maria Reynolds, daughter of Freya _

_ Martha Washington, daughter of Frigg _

_ And last but not least, Lin Manuel Miranda, son of Apollo. _

** _Let the show begin._ **


	2. Tabled Conversations (Alexander Hamilton)

Before the show could start, playbills appeared in everyone’s hands.

“Are these the people playing us?” asked Laf, looking at one Daveed Diggs.

“Yup. Some are double cast, meaning they play two different characters,” Lin explained.

After looking at the playbill for a bit, the screen came to life.

**[Aaron Burr] **

**How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore **

“Kicking it off with the insults are we?” Alex said, raising an eyebrow at Burr.

**and a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten**

**Spot in the Caribbean by providence, impoverished, in squalor**

**Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?**

**[John Laurens]**

**The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father**

**Got a lot farther by working a lot harder**

**By being a lot smarter**

**By being a self-starter**

**By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter**

“Wow.”

That pretty much summed it up

**[Thomas Jefferson]**

**And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted**

Hazel and TJ huffed.

**Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up**

**Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of**

**The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter**

“Pretty sure that’s illegal,” Thomas said with a smirk.

“I did what I had to do. It was a long time ago, anyway.”

“Sometimes it’s the only option,” said Leo. Piper gave him a slightly concerned look but was ignored.

**[James Madison]**

**Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned**

**Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain**

**Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain**

**And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain**

“Why am I not surprised?” Angelica muttered, shaking her head.

“Because its Alexander we’re talking about?”

**[Burr]**

**Well, the word got around, they said, “This kid is insane, man”**

A handful of people chuckled.

**Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland**

**“Get your education, don’t forget from whence you came, and**

**The world’s gonna know your name. What’s your name, man?”**

“Alexander Hamilton.”

“That was rhetorical.”

**[Alexander Hamilton]**

**Alexander Hamilton**

**My name is Alexander Hamilton**

**And there's a million things I haven't done**

**But just you wait, just you wait...**

**[Eliza Hamilton]**

**When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden**

**Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden**

**Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick**

Alex tensed up at the memory, which didn’t go unnoticed but no one commented.

**[Company]**

**And Alex got better but his mother went quick**

**[George Washington]**

**Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide**

**Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside**

**A voice saying**

**“Alex, you gotta fend for yourself.”**

**He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf**

“Are you not dyslexic?” asked Reyna.

“Dyslexic?” Alexander gave Reyna a curious look.

“Dyslexia means words seem to float off the page,” Annabeth explained. “Most demigods are both dyslexic and ADHD. ADHD stands for attention deficit hyperactive disorder. The dyslexia is because our brains are hardwired for Greek or Latin. ADHD keeps us alive on the battlefield.”

“Norse demigods don’t have either,” added Magnus, looking at Thomas, Hercules, Maria, and Martha.”

“I don’t, but I’m an exception. I’m just lactose intolerant,” Frank said.

“Is that why it takes me forever to read a book?” Peggy asked.

“Most likely, yes. Dyslexia coupled with the fact that you can’t focus on one thing for long makes English a difficult subject for demigods.”

“Yeah...Alex is not dyslexic. He never stops writing.” Aaron said, to which Alexander snorted.

“Let’s continue this conversation later. We have a show to watch.”

**[Burr]**

**There would have been nothin’ left to do**

**For someone less astute**

**He woulda been dead or destitute**

**Without a cent of restitution**

**Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord**

**Tradin’ sugar cane and rum and all the things he can’t afford**

**Scammin' for every book he can get his hands on**

“I do believe that’s also illegal,” Jefferson said smirking.

“Again, it was a long time ago.”

**Plannin' for the future see him now as he stands on (ooh)**

**The bow of a ship headed for a new land**

**In New York you can be a new man**

Percy whooped and was promptly hit over the head with the playbill by Nico.

“Hey!”

Nico just glared for a moment before leaning over and giving him a quick kiss. If any of the eighteenth-century people thought anything of it, they didn’t notice.

**[Company (Hamilton]**

**In New York you can be a new man (Just you wait) x2**

**In New York you can be a new man**

**In New York, New York**

**[Hamilton} Just you wait!**

**[Company]**

**Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)**

**We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you)**

**You could never back down**

**You never learned to take your time!**

“That is very true,” said Eliza.

“Hey!”

**Oh, Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)**

**When America sings for you**

**Will they know what you overcame?**

**Will they know you rewrote the game?**

**The world will never be the same, oh**

“It really wasn’t,” Annabeth agreed. George nodded, agreeing with his half-sister.

**[Burr (Company)]**

**The ship is in the harbor now**

**See if you can spot him**

**(Just you wait)**

**Another immigrant**

**Comin’ up from the bottom**

**(Just you wait)**

**His enemies destroyed his rep**

**America forgot him**

“Yup, forgot him so hard there’s an entire musical about him.” Burr scoffed.

“It is kind of true, though.”

All eyes turned to Lin, who continued. “There was a debate over whether or not to replace him on the ten-dollar bill. That plan was rejected, however, due to the popularity of the Hamilton musical. Andrew Jackson wasn’t so lucky.”

“Andrew Jackson?”

“A future president. He is the current face of the twenty-dollar bill, but he’s being replaced by Harriet Tubman.”

“Why, though. Surely-”

“Let’s add this to the “discuss later” pile,” said Annabeth before anything could get out of hand.

**[Mulligan/Madison & Lafayette/Jefferson]**

**We fought with him**

Herc and Laf high fived.

“Don’t those two actors play me and Thomas as well?”

“Yep. On one hand, Hercules and Lafayette fought on the battlefield with him. On the other, Mr. Jefferson and Mr. Madison fought against him politically.”

“Clever.”

**[Laurens/Philip]**

**Me? I died for him**

“Same sort of thing here, with John Laurens and Philip Hamilton.”

Alexander looked at his son in shock. The eight-year-old didn’t notice.

“The musical will explain, Mr. Hamilton.”

Alexander sighed. “Very well. And please, you can use my first name.”

“Of course, Mr- Alexander. How about we just have that apply to everyone? We’re going to be here a while anyway.”

There were murmurs of agreement as the musical continued.

**[Washington]**

**Me? I trusted him**

“Still do.”

**[Eliza & Angelica & Peggy/Maria]**

**Me? I loved him**

“Dang, three ladies? That’s impressive.”

Peggy and Maria weren’t quite paying attention, as they tried to figure out if that third girl was them.

**[Burr]**

**And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him**

“Wait, what?!”

“Ok, I may not always agree with Hamilton, but I wouldn’t shot him!”

“As I said before, the musical will explain. It might not have been the best reason, but there was one.”

**[Company]**

**There's a million things I haven’t done**

**But just you wait!**

**[Burr]**

**What's your name, man?**

**[Company]**

**Alexander Hamilton!**


	3. The revolutionary set (Aaron Burr, Sir)

**[Company]**

**Seventeen seventy-six**

**New York City**

**[Hamilton]**

**Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?**

**[Burr]**

**That depends, who's asking?**

**[Hamilton]**

**Oh, sure, sir**

**I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your service, sir**

**I have been looking for you**

“Yep, not weird at all. Not at all.”

Piper smacked Leo with her playbill.

**[Burr]**

**I'm getting nervous**

“As you should.”

**[Hamilton]**

**Sir, I heard your name at Princeton**

**I was seeking an accelerated course of study **

**When I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours**

**I may have punched him it's a blur, sir**

**He handles the financials?**

**[Burr]**

**You punched the bursar?**

**[Hamilton]**

**Yes**

The awkward pause made everyone laugh. 

** I wanted to do what you did**

**Graduate in two, then join the revolution he looked at me like I was stupid I'm not stupid**

**So how'd you do it, how'd you graduate so fast?**

“By exhausting yourself,” James said idly, before stiffening as he realized what he said. Alexander glanced at him curiously as Thomas gave him a look that said: “Not right now.”

Alexander made a note to talk to James later.

**[Burr]**

**It was my parent's dying wish before they passed**

**[Hamilton]**

**You're an orphan, of course I'm an orphan**

**God, I wish there was a war**

“Why would you wish for that?” TJ muttered.

**Then we could prove that we're worth more than anyone bargained for**

**[Burr]**

**Can I buy you a drink?**

**[Hamilton]**

**That would be nice**

**[Burr]**

**While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice**

**Talk less**

“Like that would happen.” Angelica shook her head.

“I’m pretty sure its physically impossible for Alex to shut up.”

**[Hamilton]**

**What?**

People chucked at the similar expression on both Alex and Lin playing Alex’s face. 

**[Burr]**

**Smile more**

**[Hamilton]**

**Ha**

**[Burr]**

**Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for**

“And therein lies the reason people don’t trust you.”

“Oh please.”

**[Hamilton]**

**You can't be serious**

**[Burr]**

**You wanna get ahead?**

**[Hamilton]**

**Yes**

**[Burr]**

**Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead**

“Foreshadowing,” Annabeth and Lin said at the same time. 

**[Laurens]**

**Yo yo yo yo yo**

**What time is it?**

**[Laurens/Mulligan/Lafayette]**

**Show time**

**[Burr]**

**...Like I said...**

Annabeth leaned over, whispering to Lin, “Is it foreshadow for Alex or John?”

Lin was quiet for a moment before he spoke. “Both.”

Annabeth nodded.

**[Laurens]**

**Showtime, showtime**

**Yo, I'm John Lauren's in the place to be**

**Two pints o' Sam Adams, but I'm workin' on three, uh**

**Those redcoats don't want it with me**

**'Cause I will pop chick-a pop these cops till I'm free**

John was pleased with who was portraying him. Anthony Ramos, according to the playbill.

**[Lafayette]**

**Oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette**

**The Lancelot of the revolutionary set**

**I came from afar just to say bonsoir**

**Tell the king casse-toi**

**Who's the best, c'est moi**

“Did-did you just tell the king to eff off?” Piper asked, amused and impressed.

Lafayette just grinned. 

**[Mulligan]**

**Brrrah, brraaah I am Hercules Mulligan**

**Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard ya mother said come again**

**[Laurens/Lafayette]**

**Ayyy**

**[Mulligan]**

**Lock up ya daughters and horses, of course**

**It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets **

“Aghhh, my poor virgin ears!”

“Don’t mind Thalia, she’ll calm down in just a sec.”

**[Lafayette]**

**Wow**

“My thoughts exactly.”

**[Laurens]**

**No more sex, pour me another brew, son**

**Let's raise a couple more **

**[Laurens/Mulligan/Lafayette]**

**to the revolution**

**[Laurens]**

**Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton college**

**[Mulligan]**

**Aaron Burr**

**[Laurens]**

**Give us a verse, drop some knowledge**

**[Burr]**

**Good luck with that, you're takin' a stand**

**You spit, I'm 'a sit**

**We'll see where we land**

“Is it really that hard to express an opinion, Burr?”

“If not doing so will keep me alive, then yes.”

**[Mulligan/Lafayette]**

**Boo**

**[Laurens]**

**Burr, the revolution's imminent, what do you stall for?**

**[Hamilton]**

**If you stand for nothing Burr, what'll you fall for?**

Alexander nodded in agreement with his musical counterpart.

**[Laurens]**

**Oh, who are you**

**[Mulligan]**

**Who are you? **

**[Lafayette]**

**Who are you?**

**[Laurens/Mulligan/Lafayette]**

**Who is this kid, what's he gonna do?**

“Everything,” Alex said with a grin.


	4. DUI laws prepare to be ignored (My Shot)

**[Hamilton]**

**I am not throwing away my shot!**

**I am not throwing away my shot!**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot!**

The upbeat melody caught everyone’s attention.

**I'm 'a get a scholarship to King's College**

**I probably shouldn't brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish**

**The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish**

**I gotta holler just to be heard**

**With every word, I drop knowledge!**

**I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal**

**Tryin' to reach my goal. My power of speech: unimpeachable**

“I think that’s a bit more applicable to your writing,” George said.

“True,” Eliza agreed

“Hey!”

**Only nineteen but my mind is older**

**These New York City streets get colder, I shoulder**

**Every burden, every disadvantage**

**I have learned to manage, I don't have a gun to brandish**

**I walk these streets famished**

Alexander frowned, but the song wasn’t wrong.

**[Laurens]**

**Ooh!**

**[Hamilton]**

**The plan is to fan this spark into a flame**

**But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out the name**

**I am the**

**[Hamilton/Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens]**

**A-L-E-X-A-N-D**

**E-R—we are meant to be…**

**[Hamilton]**

**A colony that runs independently**

**Meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin' on us endlessly**

King George expression turned into a frown.

**Essentially, they tax us relentlessly**

**Then King George turns around, runs a spending spree**

**He ain't ever gonna set his descendants free**

**So there will be a revolution in this century**

**Enter me!**

**[Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens]**

**(He says in parentheses)**

“Nice fourth wall break.”

“Why thank you.”

“That’s a stage directions thing, isn’t it?”

**[Hamilton]**

**Don't be shocked when your history book mentions me**

**I will lay down my life if it sets us free**

**Eventually, you'll see my ascendancy**

**[Hamilton (Laurens)]**

**And I am not throwing away**

**My shot (My shot)**

**I am not throwing away**

**My shot (My shot)**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot (And I'm not throwing away my shot)**

“You guys are so drunk.” Martha frowned disapprovingly. The Hamilsquad just smiled sheepishly.

**[Hamilton/Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette]**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot**

**It's time to take a shot!**

**[Lafayette]**

**I dream of life without a monarchy**

**The unrest in France will lead to 'onarchy?**

**'Onarchy? How you say, how you say, oh, 'Anarchy'!**

Lafayette winced. “My English was terrible then. Thank god-”

“-Gods,” Bianca automatically corrected

“-It improved.”

**When I fight, I make the other side panicky**

**With my**

**[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan]**

**Shot!**

**[Mulligan]**

**Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice**

**And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis**

**I'm joining the rebellion 'cause I know it's my chance**

**To socially advance, instead of sewin' some pants!**

“Home Ec skills are really underrated,” Samirah shook her head sadly.

**I'm gonna take a**

**[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan]**

**Shot!**

**[Laurens]**

**And but we'll never be truly free**

**Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me**

Hazel, TJ, John, and Alex grinned, while most others nodded in agreement.

“That’s what we fought for,” TJ said with a smile. John looked at him, a million questions clearly swirling in his head, but he kept his mouth shut for the moment.

**(That's right!)**

**You and I. Do or die. Wait 'til I sally in**

**On a stallion with the first black battalion**

TJ’s grin widened.

**Have another**

**[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan]**

**Shot!**

**[Burr]**

**Geniuses, lower your voices**

“You can just feel the sarcasm radiating off him,” Jason said.

“And exasperation.”

“That too.”

**You keep out of trouble and you double your choices**

**I'm with you, but the situation is fraught**

**You've got to be carefully taught:**

**If you talk, you're gonna get shot!**

The foreshadowing didn’t escape Annabeth’s notice. 

**[Hamilton]**

**Burr, check what we got**

**Mister Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot**

Laf grinned.

**I think your pants look hot**

“Why thank you.”

**Laurens, I like you a lot**

A handful of people noticed John and Alexander tense up at that line. 

“Is it true?” Annabeth whispered in her brother’s ear. He looked at her with a wary expression, and she remembered the time period he came from. 

Instead of saying anything, she just tilted her head in the direction of Percy and Nico with a meaningful expression. Nico was leaning back against Percy, and Percy had his chin resting on top of Nico’s head. She could only hope he Alexander got the message. 

**Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot...**

**What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot**

“Not very likely,” said Frank.

“There are no accidents,” Hearth signed, Blitz speaking for him. The veteran demigods nodded.

**Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not**

**A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?**

**Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!**

**Oh, am I talkin' too loud?**

“Yes,” Thomas deadpanned. That got a few chuckles.

**Sometimes I get over-excited, shoot off at the mouth**

**I never had a group of friends before**

**I promise that I'll make y'all proud**

**[Laurens]**

**Let's get this guy in front of a crowd**

“Yes, lets,”

“Alexander, no.” -Eliza  
  


“Alexander, yes.” -Alexander

**[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan]**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot**

**[Laurens (Hamilton/Lafayette/Mulligan)]**

**Everybody sing:**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa (Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!)**

**Hey!**

**Whoa! (Whoa!)**

**Wooh!**

**Whoa! (Whoa!)**

**Ay, let 'em hear ya!**

**(Yeah!)**

**Let's go!**

**[Laurens (Company)]**

**(Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!)**

**I said shout it to the rooftops! (Whoa!)**

**Said, to the rooftops! (Whoa!)**

**Come on!**

**(Yeah!)**

**Come on, let's go!**

**[Laurens]**

**Rise up!**

**When you're living on your knees, you rise up**

**Tell your brother that he's gotta rise up**

“Rise up, brother,” Thalia and Bianca said in unison

**Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up**

“Rise up, sister,” Nico and Jason parroted. People laughed. 

**[Laurens and Ensemble (Company)]**

**When are these colonies gonna rise up?**

**When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa!)**

**When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa!)**

**When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa!)**

**Rise up!**

**[Hamilton]**

**I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory**

Eliza gave her husband a concerned glance.

**When's it gonna get me?**

**In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?**

“When you’re a demigod, death is everywhere.”

**If I see it comin', do I run or do I let it be?**

**Is it like a beat without a melody?**

**See, I never thought I'd live past twenty**

**Where I come from some get half as many**

“Sad but true.” All the veteran demigods bowed their heads. So many young demigods had died in both wars.

Seeing this served as a cruel reminder to the eighteenth century people that these kids were hardened war vets, just like a lot of the men. It wasn’t right. Lin, as the only person in the room, aside from Philip and Theo Jr., who had absolutely zero contact with war, realized with a pang that they would never live normal lives. (Then again, being a demigod automatically guarantied that.)

**Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh, reach for a flask**

**We have to make this moment last, that's plenty**

Everyone nodded in agreement.

**Scratch that**

**This is not a moment, it's the movement**

**Where all the hungriest brothers with something to prove went.**

**Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand**

**We roll like Moses, claimin' our promised land**

**And? If we win our independence?**

**Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?**

**Or will the blood we shed begin an endless**

**Cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?**

**I know the action in the street is excitin'**

**But Jesus, between all the bleedin' 'n fightin'**

**I've been readin' 'n writin'**

**We need to handle our financial situation**

**Are we a nation of states? What's the state of our nation?**

“That’s deep,” Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

“It’s true.”

“Never said it wasn’t”

**I'm past patiently waitin'. I'm passionately**

**Smashin' every expectation**

**Every action's an act of creation!**

**I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow**

**For the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow.**

“Congrats. Never had the opportunity.” This time it was Reyna who smacked Leo with her playbill, though it wasn’t nearly as violent as Piper’s.

**[Hamilton and Company]**

**And I am not throwing away my shot**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot**

**[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan]**

**We're gonna rise up! (Not throwing away my shot) Time to take a shot!**

**We're gonna rise up! (Not throwing away my shot) Time to take a shot!**

**We're gonna (Rise up! Rise up!)**

**It's time to take a shot! (Rise up! Rise up!)**

**It's time to take a shot! (Rise up!)**

**(Rise up!) (Woooah!)**

**It's time to take a shot! (Rise up!)**

**Take a shot! Shot! Shot!**

**A-yo it's time to take a shot!**

**Time to take a shot!**

**And I am not throwing away my**

**[Company] **

**Not throwing away my shot!**

“I liked that song.”

Everyone agreed with Bianca.


	5. DUI laws surpassed (The Story of Tonight)

**[Hamilton]**

**I may not live to see our glory!**

The more somber tone of the next song caught people’s attention, and the energetic mood dissipated.

**[Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens]**

**I may not live to see our glory!**

**[Hamilton]**

**But I will gladly join the fight!**

**[Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens]**

**But I will gladly join the fight!**

**[Hamilton]**

**And when our children tell our story…**

Alexander looked at Philip, engrossed in a quiet conversation, or was it a debate, with Theo Jr. He couldn’t forget Lin’s words from the first song.

** _“Me? I died for him”_ **

_ “Same sort of thing here, with John Laurens and Philip Hamilton...The musical will explain, Mr.Hamilton.” _

It was unsettling.

**[Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens]**

**And when our children tell our story…**

**[Hamilton]**

**They'll tell the story of tonight**

**[Mulligan]**

**Let's have another round tonight**

“No!” Several people shouted at the same time, startling everyone. Sadly, they were talking to people in a video.

**[Lafayette]**

**Let's have another round tonight**

'If they weren't drunk already, they are now," James muttered, shaking his head.

**[Hamilton]**

**Let's have another round tonight**

**[Laurens]**

**Raise a glass to freedom**

**Something they can never take away**

People nodded in agreement, especially TJ and Hazel.

**No matter what they tell you**

**Raise a glass to the four of us**

**[Laurens/Mulligan]**

**Tomorrow there'll be more of us**

**[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens]**

**Telling the story of tonight**

**[Hamilton]**

**They'll tell the story of tonight**

**[Laurens/Mulligan/Lafayette]**

**Raise a glass to freedom**

**Something they can never take away**

**[Hamilton]**

**No matter what they tell you**

**[Mulligan/Lafayette]**

**Let's have another round tonight**

Thomas shook his head in exasperation. 

**[Laurens]**

**Raise a glass to the four of us**

**[Hamilton/Laurens/Mulligan/Lafayette]**

**Tomorrow there'll be more of us**

**[Hamilton/Laurens]**

**Telling the story of tonight**

**[Mulligan/Lafayette]**

**Let's have another round tonight**

**[Hamilton/Laurens (Mulligan/Lafayette)]**

**They'll tell the story of tonight (Raise a glass to freedom)**

**They'll tell the story of tonight (Raise a glass to freedom)**

**They'll tell the story of tonight (They'll tell the story of)**

**[Hamilton/Laurens/Mulligan/Lafayette] **

**Tonight**


	6. Not so fragile (The Schuyler Sisters)

**[Burr]**

**There's nothing rich folks love more**

**Than going downtown and slummin' it with the poor**

**They pull up in their carriages and gawk**

**At the students in the common**

**Just to watch them talk**

**Take Philip Schuyler: the man is loaded**

**Uh-oh, but little does he know that**

**His daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza**

**Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at**

“Ooo, rebels are you?”

**[Company]**

**Work, work!**

**[Angelica]**

**Angelica!**

**[Company]**

**Work, work!**

**[Eliza]**

**Eliza!**

**[Peggy]**

**And Peggy!**

**[Company]**

**Work, work!**

**The Schuyler sisters!**

**[Angelica]**

**Angelica!**

**[Peggy]**

**Peggy!**

**[Eliza]**

**Eliza!**

**[Company]**

**Work!**

**[Peggy]**

**Daddy said to be home by sundown**

**[Angelica]**

**Daddy doesn't need to know**

“Definitely rebels,” Leo nodded in approval.

**[Peggy]**

**Daddy said not to go downtown**

**[Eliza]**

**Like I said, you're free to go**

**[Angelica]**

**But look around, look around**

**The revolution's happening in New York**

Percy grinned.

**[Eliza/Peggy]**

**New York**

**[Company]**

**Angelica**

**[Schuyler Sisters and company]**

**Work!**

**[Peggy]**

**It's bad enough daddy wants to go to war**

**[Eliza]**

**People shouting in the square**

**[Peggy]**

**It's bad enough there'll be violence on our shore**

**[Angelica]**

**New ideas in the air**

**[Angelica and Male Ensemble]**

**Look around, look around**

**[Eliza]**

**Angelica, remind me what we're looking for…**

**[All men]**

**She's lookin' for me!**

The Schuyler sisters scoffed. There were snickers all around.

**[Angelica (Company)]**

**Eliza, I'm lookin' for a mind at work (Work, work!)**

**I'm lookin' for a mind at work! (Work, work!)**

**I'm lookin' for a mind at work! (Work, work!)**

**Whooaaaaa!**

**[Eliza/Angelica/Peggy]**

**Whooaaaaa!**

**Work!**

**[Burr]**

**Wooh! There's nothin' like summer in the city**

**Someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty**

**Excuse me, miss, I know it's not funny**

**But your perfume smells like your daddy's got money**

Everyone snickered at Aaron’s failed flirting. Aaron just cringed, face turning red. Theodosia Sr giggled as she patted his back.

**Why you slummin' in the city in your fancy heels**

**You searching for an urchin who can give you ideals?**

**[Angelica]**

**Burr, you disgust me**

**[Burr]**

**Ah, so you've discussed me**

**I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me!**

More snickering.

**[Angelica]**

**I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine**

Annabeth gave Angelica a look of approval. “You have good taste.”

“Why thank you.”

**So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane**

“What, because she’s intelligent?” 

“Probably,” Annabeth said to Piper. It was evident why she was annoyed.

**You want a revolution? I want a revelation**

**So listen to my declaration:**

**[Eliza/Angelica/Peggy]**

**"We hold these truths to be self-evident**

**That all men are created equal"**

**[Angelica]**

**And when I meet Thomas Jefferson**

Thomas raised an eyebrow

**[Company]**

**Unh!**

**[Angelica]**

**I'mma compel him to include women in the sequel!**

“And how would you do that?”

“I have my ways.” 

Angelica’s expression reminded Thomas why he was scared of her in the first place. All the women saw this and smirked. Served him right.

**[Women]**

**Work!**

**[Eliza]**

**Look around, look around at how**

**Lucky we are to be alive right now!**

**[Eliza/Peggy]**

**Look around, look around at how**

**Lucky we are to be alive right now!**

**[Eliza/Angelica/Peggy]**

**History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be**

**In the greatest city in the world!**

Percy cheered and was promptly smacked over the head by his boyfriend… who then kissed him.

The revolutionaries noticed this and exchanged looks of confusion, curiosity, and varying levels of “I’m trying to act like I didn’t see that but am failing”

They’d have to ask about that later.

**[Schuyler Sisters and Company]**

**In the greatest city in the world!**

**[Angelica (Eliza/Peggy) {men}]**

**'Cause I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine (Look around, look around) {Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!}**

**So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane (The revolution's happening in) {Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!}**

**[Angelica (Eliza/Peggy) {women}]**

**You want a revolution? I want a revelation (New York! In New York!) {Look around, look around the revolution's happening}**

**So listen to my declaration:**

**[Angelica/Eliza/Peggy (Women Ensemble)]**

**We hold these truths to be self evident that all men are created equal (Look around, look around)**

**Whoo! (At how lucky we are to be alive right now)**

Everyone watched, entranced by the performance.

**[Full Company]**

**Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!**

**History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be**

**[All women]**

**In the greatest city in the world**

**[All men]**

**In the greatest city**

**[Company]**

**In the greatest city in the world!**

**[Company]**

**Work, work!**

**[Angelica]**

**Angelica!**

**[Company]**

**Work, work!**

**[Eliza:]**

**Eliza!**

**[Peggy]**

**And Peggy!**

**[Company]**

**Work, work!**

**[Angelica/Eliza/Peggy]**

**The Schuyler sisters!**

**[Company]**

**Work, work!**

**[Angelica/Eliza/Peggy (Company)]**

**We're looking for a mind at work! (Work, work!)**

**Hey! (Work, work!)**

**Hey! (Work, work!)**

**[Eliza/Peggy {Angelica} (Company)]**

**Hey! (Work, work!)**

**{Whoa!} (Work, work!) (Work, work!)**

**In the greatest city (Work, work!)**

**{In the greatest} City in the world {City in the world}**

“That note was impressive,” King George noted. He’d always had an appreciation for the arts. Everyone had to agree.

**[Company:]**

**In the greatest city in the world!**

“Damn right it is- Hey!”

“I’m trying to watch a musical.”

“Do you have to keep smacking me with the playbill?”

Nico and Percy had a stare off for a moment before the both started laughing. 

“They have a weird relationship,” noted Maria.

“No kidding,” Thomas agreed.


	7. Verbose Rebuttal (Farmer Refuted)

Before the next song could start, there was a loud pop at the back of the room. Startled, everyone turned to look. Standing in a doorway was a girl about sixteen years old, though she was only about five feet tall. She had long brown hair in a braid, and she was dressed in jeans, sneakers, and a colorful sweater that said: “Taste the Rainbow” on the front. She had black, thin frame glasses, which enlarged her eyes.

“Ok, who are you?” Percy asked, suspicion lacing his voice.

“The girl smiled. “I’m Katlyn, but Kate or Kat is fine too. I’m here to watch the kids.”

All eyes turned to Philip and Theodosia Jr., both engaged in some quiet conversation.

“Why?” asked Alexander, his eyes narrowed slightly.

“Because they’re a bit young to be watching this, they are uninterested, and they might get bored.”

“Where though?” said Burr, just as untrusting as Hamilton, but hiding it better.

“Just through here, first door on the right. It’s a play area. You can check on them whenever you like.”

“And why should we trust you?”

Katlyn sighed. “I’m supposed to look out for you all. That’s all I was told.”

With nothing left to say, she called over the kids, and they disappeared through the door.

“Still don’t exactly trust her,” Aaron muttered, and Theo Sr. nodded in agreement.

“We can check on them during intermission,” Lin suggested. Alexander and Aaron reluctantly agreed and the musical started back up.

**[Seabury]**

**Hear ye, hear ye! My name is Samuel Seabury**

Those who had been there groaned.

“Annoying doesn’t even come close to adequately describing him.”

“No kidding,” said Burr, for once expressing his opinion on something.

**And I present "Free Thoughts on the Proceedings of the Continental Congress!"**

**Heed not the rabble who scream revolution**

**They have not your interests at heart**

**[Mulligan]**

**Oh my God. Tear this dude apart**

“I wholeheartedly agree,” Piper agreed

**[Seabury]**

**Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution**

**Don't let them lead you astray**

**This Congress does not speak for me**

**[Burr]**

**Let him be**

“And Burr ruins the fun,” Leo muttered

“I did not!”

“Suuurrre”

**[Seabury]**

**They're playing a dangerous game**

**I pray the king shows you his mercy**

“I liked the loyalists,” said the king.

“Of course you did.” Peggy rolled her eyes.

**For shame, for shame…**

**[Hamilton (Seabury)]**

**Yo!**

**He'd have you all unravel at the (Heed not the rabble)**

**Sound of screams but the (Who scream)**

Subtitles appeared at the bottom of the screen, allowing everyone to catch what was being said.

**Revolution is comin' (Revolution, they)**

**The have-nots are gonna (Have not your)**

**Win this (Interests)**

**It's hard to listen to you with a straight face (At heart)**

Alexander snickered, along with pretty much everyone else.

**Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us (Chaos and bloodshed are not a)**

Those who had been in combat/war nodded

**Honestly, you shouldn't even talk (Solution)**

**And what about Boston? Look at the cost, n' all that we've lost n' you talk (Don't let them lead you astray)**

**About Congress?! (This Congress does not speak for me)**

**My dog speaks more eloquently than thee!**

Everyone openly laughed at that

“You don’t even have a dog.” Laf managed to get out in between laughter, Herc patting his back trying to keep him from choking

“Exactly!” The son of Athena exchanged amused smiles with Lin. The man was a musical genius.

**(They're playing a dangerous game)**

**But strangely, your mange is the same**

**(I pray the king shows you his mercy)**

**Is he in Jersey?**

More laughter.

**(For shame)**

**For the revolution!**

**(For shame!)**

**[Company]**

**For the revolution!**

The Hamilsquad cheered with musical Hamilton.

**[Seabury]**

**Heed**

**[Hamilton]**

**If you repeat yourself again I'm gonna**

**[Seabury/Hamilton]**

**Scream**

**[Hamilton]**

**Honestly, look at me, please don't read!**

**[Seabury]**

**Not your interests**

**[Hamilton]**

**Don't modulate the key then not debate with me!**

“Nice music reference.”

Lin grinned at Magnus

**Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea?**

Most nodded. That had been a big part of the decision for revolution. Well, taxation without representation, anyway.

**[Burr]**

**Alexander, please!**

**[Hamilton]**

**Burr, I'd rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties**

“And therein lies the main difference between you two.” Annabeth pointed out.

**[Ensemble]**

**Silence! A message from the King!**

**A message from the King!**

King George felt a smile form on his face, before being replaced by a slight frown. Sure, he was pleased to see his character make his appearance, but he was just a tad worried about the portrayal.

**[Full Company]**

**A message from the King!**


	8. An obsessive lover he is not (You'll Be Back)

**[King George:]**

**You say**

**The price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay**

“...What?”

**You cry**

**In your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by**

“The Boston tea party?” 

“I think so, Alex,” said Magnus

**Why so sad?**

**Remember we made an arrangement when you went away**

**Now you're making me mad**

“GOOD!” The sudden shout made everyone jump.

**Remember, despite our estrangement,**

“What are you, an old married couple?”

It was meant as a joke, but Lin shot Leo a conspiratorial grin.

**I'm your man**

**You'll be back, soon you'll see**

**You'll remember you belong to me**

**‘** Nope.” said Peggy, a smirk on her face. The revolutionaries mirrored her expression.

**You'll be back, time will tell**

**You'll remember that I served you well**

**Oceans rise, empires fall**

**We have seen each other through it all**

**And when push comes to shove**

**I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love!**

“Uhh, are you okay?”

“I don’t think so, Jason. He might be a little insane.”

**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**

Everyone burst into peals of laughter, even King George himself. It was just too funny.

**Da da dat dat da ya da!**

**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**

**Da da dat dat da…**

**You say our love is draining and you can't go on**

Laf couldn’t help being impressed by the kings actor, Jonathan Groff.

**You'll be the one complaining when I am gone…**

“Uhh, no, I don’t think we will,” muttered James.

**And no, don't change the subject**

**'Cause you're my favorite subject**

**My sweet, submissive subject**

**My loyal, royal subject**

**Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever…**

“Piper, I think you’re right.”

“Thought so.”

**You'll be back like before**

**I will fight the fight and win the war**

“BuT yOu DiD’nT.”

“Is it just me, or did Laf’s voice go weird?”

**For your love, for your praise**

**And I'll love you till my dying days**

**When you're gone, I'll go mad**

**So don't throw away this thing we had**

“What thing?”

**'Cause when push comes to shove**

**I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love**

“Ok, Piper, you were absolutely right.”

“It would seem so.”

**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**

**Da da dat dat da ya da!**

**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**

**Da da dat—**

**Everybody!**

All people who didn’t have a stick up their ass began singing along.

**[Full Ensemble:]**

**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**

**Da da dat dat da ya da!**

**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da da da da**

**Dat dat da ya da!**

“Im sorry, your majesty,” said a very much amused George, “but I don’t think I could ever take you seriously ever again.”

The king just sighed, but even he had a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Overall, he wasn’t too upset at his portrayal. It certainly could have been worse.

“I suppose I expected as much, and please, no need for formalities. Might as well, since we’re all equals here. You can call me Fredrick, so there’s no confusion.”

All occupants of the room nodded. They turned their attention back to the screen, but before the next song could start, there was a knock from the door Katlyn and taken Theo and Philip through. 

“Sorry to interrupt you so soon, but some more people will be joining you.”

Lin gasped as Katlyn stepped aside and ten new people entered.


	9. Howe's got nothing on Octavian (Right Hand Man)

“Vanessa!” Lin ran over to one of the newcomers, hugging her enthusiastically.

“Lin?! What are you doing here?”

“I could ask the same.” He raised an eyebrow at his wife, who shrugged. Behind her, the rest of the Hamilton cast looked just as lost.

“Wait, aren’t those the actors?”

Lin gave George a nod.

“Umm, perhaps we ought to do introductions?” suggested Maria timidly. 

Her suggestion was met with murmurs of agreement. The woman Lin had called Vanessa spoke first.

“I'm Vanessa Nadal, Lin’s wife.”

“Leslie Odom Jr.”

“Daveed Diggs.”

“ Okieriete Onaodowan, but you can call me Oak.”

“Anthony Ramos.”

“Renee Elise Goldberry.”

“Phillipa Soo.”

Jasmine Cephas Jones.”

“Chris Jackson.”

“Jonathan Groff.”

The revolutionaries are staring at their counterparts with something akin to childlike wonder.

This spell of silence was broken by a popping sound as glowing symbols appeared over the newcomer's heads, very much startling them, like it had before the original group had started watching the musical.

Renee, Jaz, and Phillipa each had a glowing white dove above them.

Vanessa had a set of crossed sickles.

Chris had a silver-grey owl.

Johnathan had a lightning bolt.

Anthony had a red spear.

Daveed had a spear crossed with a torch.

Oak had a set of glowing scales.

Last but not least, Leslie had a glowing golden lyre.

On the screen that previously displayed the paused musical was now just a black background with white text

_ Please give a warm welcome to our new arrivals. _

_ Renee Elise Goldberry, Phillipa Soo, and Jasmine Cephas Jones, daughters of Aphrodite. _

_ Vanessa Nadal, daughter of Demeter. _

_ Chris Jackson, son of Athena _

_ Jonathan Groff, son of Zeus. _

_ Anthony Ramos, son of Mars. _

_ Daveed Diggs, son of Bellona _

_ Okieriete Onaodowan, son of Themis _

_ And Leslie Odoms Jr, son of Apollo. _

The cast looked very confused, so Annabeth got everyone seated and caught them up on the situation, stating godly parents and whatnot.

“So what you’re saying,” said Chris, “Is that we are all children of the Greek, Roman, and Norse gods?”

“Yep.”

“And most of us are related to the people we play on stage?”

“Seems like it.”

Chris sighed, sinking back in his chair, his eyes slightly unfocused. “You’ve lost me.”

“It's a lot to take in,” said Piper sympathetically, patting Phillipa lightly on the back.

“So, uh, what was happening before we arrived?” asked Jasmine.   
  


“As Annabeth said, we were watching Hamilton. King George just made an appearance,” offered Hazel.

Jonathan pouted. “Now I wish we’d gotten here earlier.”

Lin chuckled, putting his arm around him.

“Wait,” said Fredrick. “Don’t you play me?”

“Sure do,” said Jonathan with a grin. The king grinned back.

Everyone talked among themselves for a bit, getting to know one another.

“Should we continue watching the musical?” asked Frank about seven minutes later.

“Yeah. Also, cast members, no spoilers, if possible.”

“Darn,” said Daveed, not sounding upset or sorry in the slightest.

  
  


**[Company:]**

**British Admiral Howe's got troops on the water**

**Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor**

Chris smiled to himself as he realized what song this was.

**[Ensemble 1 (Ensemble 2):]**

**Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor**

**(Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor)**

**When they surround our troops!**

**(They surround our troops!)**

**When they surround our troops!**

**[Hamilton:]**

**As a kid in the Caribbean I wished for a war**

Eliza shot her husband a look that was part glare, part concern.

**I knew that I was poor**

**I knew it was the only way to**

**[Hamilton/Burr/Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette:]**

**Rise up!**

**[Hamilton:]**

**If they tell my story**

**I am either gonna die on the battlefield in glory or**

“Not on my watch,” muttered George. The only one who heard that was Chris.

**[Hamilton/Burr/Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette:]**

**Rise up!**

**[Hamilton:]**

**I will fight for this land**

**But there's only one man**

**Who can give us a command so we can—**

Annabeth smiled to herself. It was pretty cool to be able to say you were related to George Washington, who this was clearly about.

**[Hamilton/Burr/Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette:]**

**Rise up!**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Understand? It's the only way to**

**[Hamilton/Burr/Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette:]**

**Rise up! Rise up!**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Here he comes!**

**[Ensemble:]**

**Here comes the General!**

**[Burr:]**

**Ladies and gentlemen!**

“Really, Burr? Is this necessary?”

“Yes!” was the response that came not only from Burr but the Hamilsquad as well.

**[Ensemble:]**

**Here comes the General!**

**[Burr:]**

**The moment you've been waiting for!**

**[Ensemble:]**

**Here comes the General!**

**[Burr:]**

**The pride of Mount Vernon!**

The general shook his head in exasperation at the dramatic entrance.

**[Ensemble:]**

**Here comes the General!**

**[Burr:]**

**George Washington!**

“Is that you?” he asked, turning to look at Chris, who gave him a smile, which was returned.

**[Washington (Ensemble):]**

**We are outgunned (What?)**

**Outmanned (What?)**

**Outnumbered**

**Outplanned (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)**

**We gotta make an all out stand**

**Ayo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)**

Alexander grinned. That was probably him. 

Burr sighed.

**[Washington:]**

**Check it**

**Can I be real a second?**

**For just a millisecond?**

**Let down my guard and tell the people how I feel a second?**

**Now I'm the model of a modern major general**

Annabeth scoffed. He was a full-fledged general.

**The venerated Virginian veteran whose men are all**

**Lining up, to put me up on a pedestal**

“Honestly, same.”

“Me too bro.”

“Bro…”

Thalia made a gagging motion at Percy and Jason.

“Their bromance is on another level” Piper whispered to Renee, who nodded.

**Writin' letters to relatives**

**Embellishin' my elegance and eloquence**

George nodded in agreement along with Percy and Jason.

**But the elephant is in the room**

**The truth is in ya face when ya hear the British cannons go…**

**[Ensemble:]**

**Boom!**

The sudden sound of a cannon caused all those who’d fought in this particular war, as well as those sensitive to noise, to jump.

**[Washington:]**

**Any hope of success is fleeting**

**How can I keep leading when the people I'm**

**Leading keep retreating?**

**We put a stop to the bleeding as the British take Brooklyn**

**Knight takes rook, but look**

**[Washington (Ensemble):]**

**We are outgunned (What?)**

**Outmanned (What?)**

**Outnumbered**

The demigods couldn’t help but think of the second giant war. There had been so many monsters, it made the titan war look tame.

**Outplanned (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)**

**We gotta make an all out stand**

**Ayo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)**

**Incoming!**

**[Hamilton:]**

**They're battering down the Battery check the damages**

**[Mulligan:]**

**Rah!**

**[Hamilton:]**

**We gotta stop 'em and rob 'em of their advantages**

**[Mulligan:]**

**Rah!**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Let's take a stand with the stamina God has granted us**

**Hamilton won't abandon ship**

**Yo, let's steal their cannons**

“You did not.” Eliza managed to sound both shocked and unsurprised at the same time.

“Yes, we did. It was helpful.”

“You’re a reckless fool sometimes, you know that?”

**[Mulligan (Company):]**

**Shh-boom! (Boom!)**

The group of people who’d flinched at the previous cannon fire flinched again. It sounded real but luckily wasn’t too loud.

**[Washington:]**

**Goes the cannon, watch the blood and the shit spray and…**

“That sounds terrible.”

“It is,” the demigods and war veterans said at the same time. Again, it was a cruel reminder to the cast members and revolutionaries that these were no ordinary teens. Hell, even Hazel, who couldn’t have been older than thirteen or fourteen had fought in a war.

**[Company:]**

**Boom!**

**[Washington:]**

**Goes the cannon, we're abandonin' Kips Bay and…**

**[Company:]**

**Boom!**

**[Washington:]**

**There's another ship and…**

**[Company:]**

**Boom!**

**[Washington:]**

**We just lost the southern tip and…**

**[Company:]**

**Boom!**

**[Washington:]**

**We gotta run to Harlem quick, we can't afford another slip**

**Guns and horses giddyup**

**I decide to divvy up**

**My forces, they're skittish as the British cut the city up**

**This close to giving up, facing mad scrutiny**

**I scream in the face of this mass mutiny:**

**Are these the men with which I am to defend America?**

“Well it worked, at least, so there's that.”

“True.”

**We ride at midnight, Manhattan in the distance**

**I cannot be everywhere at once, people**

**I'm in dire need of assistance…**

**[Burr:]**

**Your excellency, sir!**

Aaron contained a sigh. 

**[Washington:]**

**Who are you?**

**[Burr:]**

**Aaron Burr, Sir?**

**Permission to state my case?**

**[Washington:]**

**As you were**

**[Burr:]**

**Sir**

**I was a captain under General Montgomery**

**Until he caught a bullet in the neck in Quebec**

People winced. That had to have sucked.

**And well, in summary**

**I think that I could be of some assistance**

**I admire how you keep firing on the British**

**From a distance**

**[Washington:]**

**Huh**

**[Burr:]**

**I have some questions, a couple of suggestions on how to fight instead of fleeing west**

**[Washington:]**

**Yes?**

**[Burr:]**

**Well**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Your excellency, you wanted to see me?**

Alexander grinned. He didn’t regret taking the position now, looking back.

**[Washington:]**

**Hamilton, come in, have you met Burr?**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Yes, sir**

**[Hamilton and Burr:]**

**We keep meeting**

Annabeth noted how intertwined their lives seemed to be.

**[Burr:]**

**As I was saying, sir, I look forward to seeing your strategy play out**

**[Washington:]**

**Burr?**

**[Burr:]**

**Sir?**

**[Washington:]**

**Close the door on your way out**

“Ooohhhh”

“Wasn’t that kind of rude?”

“George out here delivering the burns, wow.”

**[Hamilton:]**

**Have I done something wrong, sir?**

**[Washington:]**

**On the contrary**

**I called you here because our odds are beyond scary**

**Your reputation precedes you, but I have to laugh**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Sir?**

**[Washington:]**

**Hamilton, how come no one can get you on their staff?**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Sir!**

**[Washington:]**

**Don't get me wrong, you're a young man of great renown**

**I know you stole British cannons when we were still downtown**

**Nathaniel Green and Henry Knox wanted to hire you…**

**[Hamilton:]**

**To be their Secretary? I don't think so**

**[Washington:]**

**And why're you upset?**

**[Hamilton:]**

**I'm not**

‘Yeah you are,” Annabeth said. She couldn’t help thinking of how similar she and her half brother were, especially when she was younger and less experienced

**[Washington:]**

**It's alright, you want to fight, you've got a hunger**

**I was just like you when I was younger**

**Head full of fantasies of dyin' like a martyr?**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Yes**

**[Washington:]**

**Dying is easy, young man**

**Living is harder**

Most everyone nodded in agreement, especially the demigods. It wasn’t easy, being a demigod.

**[Hamilton:]**

**Why are you telling me this?**

**[Washington:]**

**I'm being honest**

**I'm working with a third of what our Congress has promised**

**We are a powder keg about to explode**

**I need someone like you to lighten the load. So?**

**[Company except Hamilton:]**

**I am not throwin' away my shot!**

**I am not throwin' away my shot!**

The cast members felt no small satisfaction at seeing everyone else subtly bop along to the catchy melody.

**Ayo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young scrappy and hungry!**

**[Hamilton:]**

**I am not throwing away my shot!**

**[Washington:]**

**Son**

**[Washington and Company:]**

**We are outgunned, outmanned!**

**[Hamilton:]**

**You need all the help you can get**

**I have some friends. Laurens, Mulligan**

**Marquis de Lafayette, okay, what else?**

“Wow, three friends, that’s helpful.”

Alexander glared at Thomas. “All three of them were very important, Thomas. One person can make all the difference.”

“That's very true. Hey Nico, remember how you single-handedly turned the tide during the battle of Manhattan?”

Nico grinned as the revolutionaries and cast members looked at the fifteen-year-old in amazement.

**[Washington and Company:]**

**Outnumbered, outplanned!**

**[Hamilton:]**

**We'll need some spies on the inside**

**Some King's men who might let some things slide**

Fredrick frowned. He'd figured as much, but he didn't know who it was. Unseen by him, Herc smirked.

**[Hamilton (Company) {Eliza/Angelica/Peggy/Women}:]**

**(Boom!) I'll write to Congress and tell 'em we need supplies, you rally the guys {Whoa, whoa, whoa...}**

**Master the element of surprise**

**(Boom!) I'll rise above my station, organize your information, 'til we rise to the occasion of our new nation. Sir! {Whoa, whoa, whoa...}**

“That was quick,” Alex muttered, flicking her green hair out of her eyes.

**[Ensemble:]**

**Here comes the General!**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Rise up!**

**[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]**

**What?**

**[Ensemble:]**

**Here comes the General!**

**[Hamilton/Schuyler Sisters/Women:]**

**Rise up!**

**[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]**

**What?**

**[Ensemble:]**

**Here comes the General!**

**[Hamilton/Schuyler Sisters:]**

**Rise up!**

**[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]**

**What?**

**[Company:]**

**Here comes the General!**

**[Hamilton:]**

**What?**

**[Washington:]**

**And his right hand man!**

**[Company:]**

**Boom!**

The final boom made everyone except the cast members jump a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I said everyone was a demigod, I meant *everyone*


	10. Get wrecked (A Winter’s Ball)

**[Burr:]**

**How does the bastard, orphan, son of a whore**

“Are you kidding me? Again?”

“I’m afraid it's a recurring phrase, Alexander. Best get used to it.”

Alex gave Lin a playful glare, but reluctantly conceded.

**Go on and on**

**Grow into more of a phenomenon?**

**Watch this obnoxious, arrogant, loudmouth bother**

“Thank you!” said Thomas, throwing his arms up in exasperation. “Someone gets it.”

“Mr.Jefferson,” said Eliza, her voice clipped. “Please shut up.”

Piper gave her half sister a thumbs up and a grin, which Eliza acknowledged with a nod.

**Be seated at the right hand of the father**

**Washington hires Hamilton right on sight**

**But Hamilton still wants to fight, not write**

“A lot of young demigods are like that,” Annabeth said. She sighed, realizing she’d been like that too.

**Now Hamilton's skill with a quill is undeniable**

“Why thank you, Burr.” Alexander mock bowed as best he could from a seated position. Burr just rolled his eyes, mildly amused, not that he would say that.

**But what do we have in common?**

**We're reliable with the**

**[All men:]**

**Ladies!**

  
  


**[Burr:]**

**There are so many to deflower!**

Thalia, upon hearing that, stood up, walked over to where Burr was sitting, whacked over the head with her rolled up playbill, and sat back down to Burr’s indignant squawk. All without saying anything.

Angelica gave her a nod of approval while a handful of people chuckled at the affronted expression Burr still had.

  
  


**[All men:]**

**Ladies!**

  
  


**[Burr:]**

**Looks! Proximity to power**

“The power appearance can have is remarkable,” said Piper, glancing at her six new sisters plus Maria. “Our mother can make anyone do pretty much anything she wants.”

Jefferson scoffed “Oh please, Aphrodite’s the love goddess, right? How much power can she actually have”

Piper smirked. “_ Slap yourself” _ Her voice took on the magical, alluring quality of charmspeak.

Jefferson slapped himself.

His face went red as most everyone laughed.

“That’s called charmspeak. I once put a primordial goddess to sleep with it, Mr.Jefferson. Don’t underestimate me or my sisters again.”

“Could you make anyone do anything you want with just your voice?” Asked Jasmine, awed by the power Piper wielded.

“Well, there are things that make my charmspeak less effective, but theoretically yes. I know mom can.”

“That’s so cool!” Exclaimed Theodosia.

“Actually, it’s kind of scary,” said Anthony, forehead creased. “Imagine if she told you to jump off a cliff, or into oncoming traffic.”

Piper nodded at Anthony. “That’s exactly why Aphrodite and her kids can be so dangerous. Of course, I’d never make anyone do something like that, but I can’t speak for anyone else. Let’s talk more about this later, we have a musical to watch.”

  
  


**[All men:]**

**Ladies!**

  
  


**[Burr:]**

**They delighted and distracted him**

**Martha Washington named her feral tomcat after him!**

  
  


**[Hamilton:]**

**That's true!**

Martha nodded. That cat was quite adorable.

**[Full Company:]**

**1780**

  
  


**[Burr:]**

**A winter's ball**

**And the Schuyler sisters are the envy of all**

Said sisters smirked.

**Yo, if you can marry a sister, you're rich, son**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Is it a question of if, Burr, or which one?**

“Confident, are we?” Annabeth raised an eyebrow at Alexander, who just shrugged. The Schuyler sisters gave Alex playful glares, though Peggy and Angelica seemed to slightly less amused then Eliza.

**[Hamilton/Burr/Laurens:]**

**Hey**

**Hey**

**Hey hey**


	11. Observational Siblings (Helpless)

Thomas was still reeling from being made to slap himself as the next song started. He couldn’t believe that that girl, Piper or whatever her name was, had made a fool of him. The nerve! He would have said something if it weren’t for the fact that the next song had started and that some of Piper's friends were glaring at him.

**[Hamilton/Burr/Laurens/All women (except Eliza):]**

**Hey hey hey hey**

**[Eliza (all women):]**

**Oh, I do I do I do I (Hey hey hey hey)**

**Dooo! Hey! (Hey hey hey hey)**

**Oh, I do I do I do I (Hey hey hey hey)**

**Dooo! Boy you got me (Hey hey hey)**

**She **

**[Eliza and women:]**

**Helpless!**

“Aww,” Piper squealed. “She’s so smitten.”

“Careful Pipes, your Aphrodites showing,” Leo smirked at her, exchanging playful glares.

**Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit**

**I'm helpless!**

**Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in 'em**

“This is adorable!”

**[Eliza:]**

**I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight**

“You really aren't” Angelica gave her sister a playful smile.

**We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night**

“I’m kind of surprised the room wasn’t stuffier. There were so many people.”

**Laughin' at my sister as she's dazzling the room**

**Then you walked in and my heart went "Boom!"**

Piper started to squeal again, only for Jason to cover her mouth.

**Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom**

**Everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume**

**[Eliza and women:]**

**Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine**

**[Eliza (all women):]**

**Grab my sister and whisper, "Yo, this one's mine" (Ooh)**

“Possessive much?” Piper raised an eyebrow at Eliza, who just blushed.

**My sister made her way across the room to you (Ooh)**

**And I got nervous, thinking, "What's she gonna do?" (Ooh)**

**She grabs you by the arm, I'm thinkin' "I'm through" (Ooh)**

Angelica hoped the musical wouldn’t cover the lingering feeling she still had for her sister's husband, but considering what they’d already seen, it was unlikely.

**Then you look back at me, and suddenly I'm...**

**Helpless!**

Piper suppressed her squealing in favor of grinning. That is until she saw that Angelica wasn’t really smiling.

**Oh, look at those eyes (Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)**

**Oh! Yeah, I'm helpless, I know**

**(Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em)**

**(I'm helpless!)**

**I'm so into you, I am so into you**

“Can we all agree that this is adorable?” asked Samirah, and everyone agreed. Hearth signed that he thought they made a cute couple.

**(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)**

**(I'm helpless!)**

**I know I'm down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Where are you taking me?**

**[Angelica:]**

**I'm about to change your life**

Angelica couldn’t argue, she really had. She was starting to get lost in thought when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. 

**[Hamilton:]**

**Then by all means, lead the way**

**[Eliza:]**

**Elizabeth Schuyler**

**It's a pleasure to meet you**

“You like him, don’t you,” whispered Piper. It wasn’t a question.

“Yeah.”

**[Hamilton:]**

**Schuyler?**

**[Angelica:]**

**My sister**

**[Eliza:]**

**Thank you for all your service**

**[Hamilton:]**

**If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it**

Leo let out a slow whistle of appreciation. “Smooth.” 

**[Angelica:]**

**I'll leave you to it**

**[Eliza and women:]**

**One week later**

**[Eliza:]**

**I'm writin' a letter nightly**

**Now my life gets better, every letter that you write me**

**Laughin' at my sister, 'cause she wants to form a harem**

A few people raised eyebrows at that, because Angelica just didn’t seem like the type. Piper patted her on the back.

**[Angelica:]**

**I'm just sayin', if you really loved me, you would share him**

**[Eliza (all women):]**

**Ha!**

“That has to be the fastest rejection I’ve ever seen,” said Hazel. Frank snorted unceremoniously, making Hazel giggle.

**Two weeks later in the living room stressin' (stressin')**

**My father's stone-faced while you're asking for his blessin' (blessin')**

“You two got married after two weeks?”

Eliza nodded. “Alexander has a way with words.”

“Why thank you, darling.” Alexander leaned over to give her a quick peck on the cheek. Piper (And Renee, Peggy, Jaz, and Phillipa) wanted to let out their inner fangirl but didn’t either because it was unbecoming of them, or they were being mindful of Angelica’s feelings.

Piper hadn’t been the only one to notice.

**I'm dying inside, as you wine and dine**

**And I'm tryin' not to cry 'cause there's nothing that your mind can't do (Ooh)**

**My father makes his way across the room to you (Ooh)**

**I panic for a second, thinking, "We're through" (Ooh)**

**But then he shakes your hand and says, "Be true" (Ooh)**

It took a lot of strength on the cast members' part to have as minimal a reaction as possible to that line.

“He had  _ one _ job,” Jaz muttered to Anthony. Chris, Daveed, and Leslie also heard her say that and tried to keep a straight face.

**And you turn back to me smiling, and I'm...**

**(Hey!)**

**Helpless!**

**(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)**

**I'm helpless, hoo**

**(Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em I'm helpless!)**

**Yes mommy, that boy is mine**

**(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)**

**(I'm helpless!)**

**Helpless!**

**Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Eliza, I don't have a dollar to my name**

**An acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame**

**All I have's my honor, a tolerance for pain**

**A couple of college credits and my top-notch brain**

**Insane, your family brings out a different side of me**

**Peggy confides in me, Angelica tried to take a bite of me**

Angelica scoffed at that, and she had to admit it was  _ kind of _ funny when put that way.

**No stress, my love for you is never in doubt**

**We'll get a little place in Harlem and we'll figure it out**

**I've been livin' without a family since I was a child**

**My father left, my mother died,**

Some of the demigods couldn’t help think of their own mothers that weren’t around anymore.

Jason wasn’t all that sad Beryl Grace was gone. He’d never really known her. Hell, she’d abandoned him to Lupa when he was two.  _ Two _ .

Thalia did miss her mom sometimes. Beryl hadn’t always been an alcoholic. Thalia was glad she’d found a new mom and family in the Hunters of Artemis.

Magnus had been lucky. His mom had died when he was fourteen, later than most of his friends. He missed her, of course, but he was thankful he’d got more time with her than the others.

Hazel had slightly mixed feelings about her mom. For the most part, she’d say she loved her. And why wouldn’t she? Marie Levesque had redeemed herself in Hazel's eyes.

Frank thought about his mother a lot. Whether it be about her death in Afghanistan or the stories she’d tell, he knew he’d never forget her.

Nico didn’t remember Maria di Angelo all that well. He’d been six when she died, then he and his sister's memories had been wiped. Still, he missed her.

Bianca had better memories of her mom. She remembered some of the old Italian songs she used to sing to them, even after she’d gotten her memory wiped.

Leo missed his mom, more than was probably good for him. Still, it didn’t change the fact that she was gone, the last real maternal figure he’d had. 

**I grew up buckwild**

**But I'll never forget my mother's face, that was real**

**And long as I'm alive, Eliza, girl I swear **

**You'll never feel so…**

**[Hamilton (Eliza) {all women}:]**

**{Helpless!} (I do I do I do I do!) Eliza...**

**{Helpless!} (I do I do I do I do!) I've never felt so**

**{Helpless!} (Hey, yeah, yeah!)**

**{Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em}**

**(Down for the count and I'm)**

**My life is gon' be fine 'cause Eliza's in it {Helpless!}**

Angelica could feel Piper’s gaze on her, sympathetic and understanding. She shot back a look of reassurance.

**(I look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)**

**{Helpless!}**

**(I'm) {Helpless!}**

**{Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em}**

**[*wedding march plays*]**

**[All women:]**

**In New York you can be a new man**

**In New York you can be a new man**

**In New York you can be a new man**

**[Eliza:]**

**Helpless**

***

In the side nursery room, Katlyn was beginning to lose it. Since she’d taken Philip and Theo to this separate room, five other kids had appeared. One was a blonde thirteen-year-old, carrying a two-year-old she’d allegedly never met before. The other three were five and six-year-old girls and a toddling four-year-old boy, two of whom seemed to know Philip.

That was twenty minutes ago. Frances was a big help since she was thirteen. She was watching James and Alex Jr while Susan, Angie, Theo, and Philip played elsewhere.

Katlyn knew they’d have to meet up with their parents in the other room eventually. She just wasn’t sure when. 

She’d have to think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knock on wood that's the last round of people I'm going to add.


	12. That makes two of us (Satisfied)

**[Laurens:]**

**Alright, alright. That's what I'm talkin' about!**

“Fun fact, that line was actually added because Anthony says it all the time,” Lin interjected. Anthony gave him a cheeky thumbs up.

“The real credit goes to Renee. She outdid herself on this one,” added Phillipa, to which Renee mock bows to the best of her abilities since she’s sitting down.

**Now everyone give it up for the maid of honor**

**Angelica Schuyler!**

**[Angelica (all men) {all women}:]**

**A toast to the groom!**

Eyes went to Alexander.

**(To the groom!)**

**(To the groom!)**

**{(To the groom!)}**

**To the bride!**

Now to Eliza, who was smiling at her sister.

**{To the bride!}**

**(To the bride!)**

**{To the bride!}**

**From your sister**

**(Angelica!)**

**(Angelica!)**

**{(Angelica!)}**

**Who is always by your side**

Angelica nodded firmly. She’d always be there for her sisters, no matter what. 

No matter what.

**(By your side)**

**{By your side}**

**To your union**

**{(To the union!)}**

**{(To the revolution!)}**

**And the hope that you provide**

**(You provide!)**

**{(You provide!)}**

**May you always…**

**{(Always)}**

**Be satisfied**

**{(Rewind)}**

**[Recorded Samples:]**

**Rewind, rewind**

“Woah…” Everyone watched entranced as the ensemble literally retraced their steps.

**Helpless, **

**Schuyler, Schuyler**

**Helpless**

**Drownin' in 'em**

**Drownin', rewind**

**I remember that night, I just might (rewind)**

**I remember that night, I just might (rewind)**

**I remember that night, I remember that**

**[Angelica:]**

**I remember that night, I just might**

**Regret that night for the rest of my days**

“Why would you regret that?” Eliza asked, even if she had an idea. Judging from the slightly guarded expression of her five (Five!) other sisters, she might be right.

**I remember those soldier boys**

**Tripping over themselves to win our praise**

**I remember that dreamlike candlelight**

**Like a dream that you can't quite place**

**But Alexander, I'll never forget the first time I saw your face**

Said Alex’s cheeks went just a little pink. John, who was sitting next to him, realized with a start that he and the eldest Schuyler both felt the same way about the same person.

_ But she doesn’t risk being killed for it. _

**I have never been the same**

**Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame**

**And when you said, "Hi," I forgot my dang name**

**Set my heart aflame, every part aflame**

**[Full Company:]**

**This is not a game…**

“Love is not, should not be, a game,” Piper growled. “Anyone who says otherwise can go to Hades.”

Bianca, Nico, and Hazel all gave her slight glares but didn’t argue.

**[Hamilton:]**

**You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied**

**[Angelica:]**

**I'm sure I don't know what you mean**

**You forget yourself**

“Just imagine the face Angelica must have been making,” said 

**[Hamilton:]**

**You're like me**

**I'm never satisfied**

**[Angelica:]**

**Is that right?**

**[Hamilton:]**

**I've never been satisfied**

**[Angelica:]**

**My name is Angelica Schuyler**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Alexander Hamilton**

**[Angelica:]**

**Where's your family from?**

Alexander’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

**[Hamilton:]**

**Unimportant**

**There's a million things I haven't done **

**but just you wait, just you wait…**

**[Angelica:]**

**So so so... so this is what it feels like to match wits**

**With someone at your level! What the hell is the catch?**

“Woah, that's cool. What type of song is this?” Peggy shot a glance at Lin.

“It's called rap, and there will be more of it later.” 

Peggy grinned, already liking this “rap”.

**It's the feeling of freedom, of seein' the light**

**It's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite! **

**You see it, right?**

**The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes**

“That’s not very long, and she’s already impressed.”

**Everything we said in total agreement, it's**

**A dream and it's a bit of a dance**

**A bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance**

**He's a bit of a flirt, **

“A bit? How about a total flirt.” Angelica just smirked slightly at Herc.

**but I'm 'a give it a chance**

**I asked about his family. Did you see his answer?**

**His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance?**

**He's penniless, he's flying by the seat of his pants**

“Two minutes and she already knows that much about him? I’d take you for a daughter of Athena if I didn’t already know who your godly parent was,” Annabeth said nodded her head in approval at Angelica.

**Handsome. Boy, does he know it?**

**Peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it!**

Alexander placed his hand on his chest in mock hurt.

**I wanna take him far away from this place**

**Then I turn and see my sister's face **

**And she is…**

**[Eliza:]**

**Helpless…**

Eliza let out a small gasp. She knew Angelica liked him but hadn’t been quite sure why she didn’t pursue him.

**[Angelica:]**

**And I know she is…**

**[Eliza:]**

**Helpless…**

**[Angelica:]**

**And her eyes are just…**

**[Eliza:]**

**Helpless…**

**[Angelica:]**

**And I realize**

**[Angelica and Company:]**

**Three fundamental truths at the exact same time…**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Where are you taking me?**

**[Angelica:]**

**I'm about to change your life**

That line now held a much more depressing connotation.

**[Hamilton:]**

**Then by all means, lead the way**

**[Company (except Angelica):]**

**Number one!**

**[Angelica:]**

**I'm a girl in a world in which**

**My only job is to marry rich**

The women nodded sadly. Marry rich, that was a girl's only goal.

**My father has no sons so I'm the one**

**Who has to social climb for one**

**So I'm the oldest and the wittiest and the gossip in**

**New York City is insidious**

**And Alexander is penniless**

**Ha! That doesn't mean I want him any less**

**[Eliza:]**

**Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Schuyler?**

**[Angelica:]**

**My sister**

**[Company:]**

**Number two!**

**[Angelica:]**

**He's after me 'cause I'm a Schuyler sister**

**That elevates his status, I'd**

**Have to be naïve to set that aside**

**Maybe that is why **

**I introduce him to Eliza**

**Now that's his bride**

**Nice going, Angelica, he was right**

**You will never be satisfied**

Eliza scooted closer to her sister, enveloping her in a hug.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

**[Eliza:]**

**Thank you for all your service**

**[Hamilton:]**

**If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it**

**[Angelica:]**

**I'll leave you to it**

  
  


**[Company:]**

**Number three!**

**[Angelica:]**

**I know my sister like I know my own mind**

**You will never find **

**Anyone as trusting or as kind**

Both Peggy and Angelica smiled at their sister. It was true, Eliza was the best.

**If I tell her that I love him she'd be silently resigned**

**He'd be mine**

**She would say, "I'm fine."**

**[Angelica and Company:]**

**She'd be lying**

“But what about you, Angie?” Eliza murmured.

Angelica just shook her head.

**[Angelica:]**

**But when I fantasize at night**

**It's Alexander's eyes**

The owner of said eyes threw his arms up in exasperation. ‘Why does everyone like my eyes so much!”

“Maybe because they’re nice looking?”

Alex just grumbled, “It's a bit creepy.”

**As I romanticize what might**

**Have been if I hadn't sized**

**Him up so quickly**

**At least my dear Eliza's his wife;**

**At least I keep his eyes in my life…**

Eliza secured her hug around her older sister, praying for her to find happiness.

**[Angelica (all men) {all women}:]**

**To the groom!**

**(To the groom!)**

**(To the groom!)**

**{(To the groom!)}**

**To the bride!**

**{To the bride!}**

**(To the bride!)**

**{To the bride!}**

**From your sister**

**(Angelica!)**

**(Angelica!)**

**{(Angelica!)}**

**Who is always by your side**

**(By your side)**

**{By your side}**

**To your union**

**{(To the union!)}**

**{(To the revolution!)}**

**And the hope that you provide**

**(You provide!)**

**{(You provide!)}**

**May you always…**

**{(Always)}**

**Be satisfied**

**(Be satisfied)**

**{Be satisfied}**

**(Be satisfied)**

**And I know**

**{(Be satisfied)}**

**(Be satisfied)**

**(Be satisfied)**

**(Be satisfied)**

**She'll be happy as**

**(Be satisfied)**

**(Be satisfied)**

**His bride**

**{(Be satisfied)}**

**And I know**

**(Be satisfied)**

**(Be satisfied)**

**(Be satisfied)**

**{Be satisfied}**

**He will never be satisfied**

**I will never be satisfied**

The final chord sounded and it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. John shot Angelica a quick look of understanding, to which her eyes first widened before displaying a look of "It sucks, but at least we're not alone."

Yeah, they could deal with this.


	13. What even are DUI laws (Story of tonight Reprise)

**[Laurens:]**

**I may not live to see our glory!**

“Didn’t we hear this song already?” asked Thalia

“Yeah, but they sound a lot more drunk.” Leo said, the amusement on his face barely contained.

Eliza shot her husband and his friends disapproving glares.

**[Mulligan/Lafayette:]**

**I may not live to see our glory!**

**[Laurens:]**

**But I've seen wonders great and small**

“Oh have you now?” Laf smirked at John, who just shoved him playfully.

**[Mulligan/Lafayette:]**

**I've seen wonders great and small**

**[Laurens:]**

**'Cause if the tomcat can get married**

**[Mulligan/Lafayette:]**

**If Alexander can get married**

**[Laurens:]**

**There's hope for our ass, after all!**

“Wait, wasn’t Alex the last of us to marry?”

“Its creative license.”

“Ah.”

**[Lafayette:]**

**Raise a glass to freedom**

**[Laurens/Mulligan:]**

**Hey!**

**Something you will never see again!**

**[Mulligan:]**

**No matter what she tells you**

**[Lafayette:]**

**Let's have another round tonight!**

The women shook their heads.

**[Laurens:]**

**Raise a glass to the four of us!**

**[Lafayette/Hamilton:]**

**Ho!**

**[Mulligan:]**

**To the newly not poor of us!**

Angelica gave Herc a brief but withering glare.

**[Laurens/Lafayette/Hamilton:]**

**Woo!**

**[Lafayette:]**

**We'll tell the story of tonight**

**[Laurens:]**

**Let's have another round**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr**

Burr just groaned quietly

**[Burr:]**

**Sir!**

**[Hamilton:]**

**I didn't think that you would make it**

“Why wouldn’t he?”

John shrugged. “He always seemed to be busy.”

Burr frowned slightly. At the time of Alexander’s wedding, he wasn’t usually busy, so he wasn't sure why they’d think that.

**[Burr:]**

**To be sure**

**[Mulligan/Lafayette:]**

**Burr!**

**[Burr:]**

**I came to say congratulations**

**[Mulligan:]**

**Spit a verse, Burr!**

**[Burr:]**

**I see the whole gang is here**

**[Lafayette:]**

**You are the worst, Burr!**

“Rude” James’s eyes narrowed a bit. He might not know Aaron very well, but he could appreciate the way he thought through things before he spoke.

**[Hamilton:]**

**Ignore them**

**Congrats to you, Lieutenant Colonel**

**I wish I had your command instead of manning George's journal**

Washington sighed.

**[Burr:]**

**No, you don't**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Yes, I do**

Alexander spoke in time with his stage counterpart, which made everyone look at him funny.

**[Burr:]**

**Now, be sensible**

**From what I hear, you've made yourself indispensable**

Frank couldn’t help but agree. The General had put people where they would be best, and in Alexander’s case, that was working as Washington's aide-de-camp.

**[Laurens:]**

**Well, well, I heard**

**You've got a special someone on your side, Burr**

Theodosia perked up a bit. If her calculations were correct, this would be during their courtship.

**[Hamilton:]**

**Is that so?**

**[Laurens:]**

**What are you tryin' to hide, Burr?**

**[Burr:]**

**I should go**

**[Hamilton:]**

**No, these guys should go**

**[Lafayette:]**

**What?**

**[Laurens:]**

**No!**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Leave us alone**

**[Mulligan:]**

**Man…**

“Still haven’t forgotten that yet, mon ami.”

**[Hamilton:]**

**It's alright, Burr**

**I wish you'd brought this girl with you tonight, Burr**

**[Burr:]**

**You're very kind, but I'm afraid it's unlawful, sir**

**[Hamilton:]**

**What do you mean?**

**[Burr:]**

**She's married**

The cast watched the Demigods reaction, but none of them seemed phased.

**[Hamilton:]**

**I see**

“Is that really all you have to say to that?”

**[Burr:]**

**She's married to a British officer**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Oh shit…**

Most people managed a laugh, to anyone who hadn’t known this, it was completely out of left field, especially for someone like Aaron Burr. 

**[Burr:]**

**Congrats again, Alexander**

**Smile more**

**I'll see you on the other side of the war**

**[Hamilton:]**

**I will never understand you**

“I really won’t”

“Maybe you ought to try?” Annabeth gave her sibling a stern look “It doesn’t look like you have.”

**If you love this woman, go get her!**

**What are you waiting for?**

“Maybe because she’s  _ married _ .”

**[Burr:]**

**I'll see you on the other side of the war**

Alexander turned to Aaron “You never answered the question.”

Burr looked Hamilton in the eyes, held his gaze for a few seconds, and said, “Its none of your concern.”

The Hamilcast legitimately almost screeched.

**[Hamilton:]**

**I'll see you on the other side of the war**


	14. Someone is not okay (Wait For It)

**[Burr:]**

**Theodosia writes me a letter every day**

Theo grinned when she realized her assumption had been correct. 

**I'm keeping the bed warm while her husband is away**

Lafayette and Hercules both wiggle their eyebrows, only to be stopped by Thalia glaring at them.

**He's on the British side in Georgia**

**He's trying to keep the colonies in line**

“I like the sound of him” Fredrick pouted as Theo let out a short, scoffing laugh

**But he can keep all of Georgia**

**Theodosia, she's mine**

“Possessive much?”

In response to Jefferson’s statement, all couples drew closer to one another. The most interesting happening was Jonathan drawing closer to Lin and Vanessa, and, though it was easy to miss, James moving subtly closer to Thomas. 

**Love doesn't discriminate**

**Between the sinners**

**And the saints**

“It really doesn’t,” says Piper. She knew that very well.

**It takes**

Nico cuddled into Percy’s side, relishing the warmth he radiated. He hadn’t expected to love the son of Poseidon as much as he did, but here he was. 

It had been hard at first, accepting that he had developed a crush on a  _ guy _ . In the 1940s, that would have been completely unacceptable. He’d denied that side of himself for years, but he was so much happier now that he’d accepted it, with Percy’s help of course.

**and it takes**

Reyna stole a glance at her boyfriend. If you’d have told her six months ago she’d be head over heels for a fire-wielding son of Hephaestus who’d attacked Camp Jupiter, she’d say you’re crazy.

It was unexpected, to say the least, but it worked. Leo was a handful at times, but he was her handful, and she could proudly say she was happy. 

** and it takes**

John knew better than anyone that love didn’t discriminate. God, if it had been a choice, he would have never fallen in love with Alexander. Yet, here he was, in love with someone he could never truly have, simply because they were both men.

He then looked over to Percy and Nico. It was obvious they were in love, they were not subtle in the slightest, and yet…

No one seemed to care. They were cuddling, and none of their friends spared them a glance.

**And we keep loving anyway**

Angelica glanced at John. His gaze was fixed on Percy and Nico, his eyes betraying a longing she knew all too well.

**We laugh and we cry**

Aaron swallowed a sob that had built in the back of his throat. Somehow, Lin Manuel Miranda had managed to capture his entire thought process in song form, and he didn’t like it. He’d only ever told Theodosia about this, and that was as far as he’d wanted it to go.

This sucked.

**And we break**

**And we make our mistakes**

The cast members watched their fellow viewers with interest. This song had some of the most profound lyrics in the entire musical, so they could only wonder what was going through everyone else’s heads.

**And if there's a reason I'm by her side**

**When so many have tried**

**Then I'm willing to wait for it**

**I'm willing to wait for it**

Alexander soaked up every bit of information he could about Burr. Annabeth has just called him out on not even trying to understand him, and he was only now realizing how right she was.

**[Burr:]**

**My grandfather was a fire and brimstone preacher**

“Jonathan Edwards, right?” 

Burr nodded at Annabeth, which caused most of the revolutionaries to gasp.

“Didn’t he write ‘Sinners in the hands of an angry god’?

“And you never mentioned this, why?

Burr just shrugged.

**([Men:] Preacher, preacher, preacher)**

**But there are things that the**

**Homilies and hymns won't teach ya**

Everyone nodded in agreement, especially the demigods, and particularly Annabeth. You could read all the books in the world, practice your weapon all you wanted, and still be killed the moment you stepped outside the camp borders.

**([Men:] Teach ya, teach ya, teach ya)**

**My mother was a genius**

Annabeth and Angelica both sat just a little straighter. Intelligent women were not as respected as they ought to be, but this was a step in the right direction.

**([Women:] Genius)**

**My father commanded respect**

Washington frowned. It wasn’t right for a child to think of their parents as ‘commanding respect’. It bothered him when a parent or grandparent would tell a child to be respectful because they were older.  _ Especially  _ if it was clear they’d done nothing to earn it.

Jason and Thalia couldn't help but feel the truth in that statement, what with their father being the king of the gods. It was hard, definitely.

**([Men:] Respect, respect)**

**When they died they left no instructions**

**Just a legacy to protect**

**[Burr/Ensemble:]**

**Death doesn't discriminate**

“No it doesn’t,” said Nico, Bianca, and Hazel simultaneously.

Most everyone couldn’t help but agree.

**Between the sinners and the saints**

**It takes **

Hazel shuddered, remembering her own death. It had taken her and her mother with no remorse. It hurt that the best she could do was get her mother to the fields of asphodel rather than punishment, but that was it.

**and it takes **

Leo thought of the fire that had taken his mother. For the longest time, he had blamed himself for her death. He didn’t die in that fire, but there were times, however few, when he wished he did

God, he missed her.

**and it takes**

Percy unconsciously tightened his grip around Nico. It was hard not to think about all the people who he’d seen die

Zoe, who’d only tried to protect him.

Lee and Castor in the Battle of the Labyrinth

Beckendorf, who’d sacrificed himself for the sake of the mission.

Selina, a hero and martyr.

Michael, who didn’t have to die on that bridge.

Ethan, who just wanted recognition for the minor gods.

Luke, who was the true hero in the end

None of them had deserved to die, to have Thanatos take them so soon, but they did.

**And we keep living anyway**

The demigods sighed. That was about all you could do. Just… move forward. Life for a demigod was more often than not short. 

**We rise and we fall**

**And we break**

**And we make our mistakes**

**And if there's a reason I'm still alive**

**When everyone who loves me has died**

“Excuse you, I’m still here.” It was a clear attempt on Theodosia’s part to lighten the mood, and it worked.

Mostly.

Eliza and a few others were just appalled that they would say something so  _ wrong _ .

**I'm willing to wait for it (wait for it)**

**I'm willing to wait for it**

**Wait for it**

Maria flinched when the song suddenly exploded. 

She  _ really  _ did not like loud or sudden noises.

**[Ensemble:]**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**[Burr:]**

**I am the one thing in life I can control**

Washington appreciates that Burr understood that. If you actually stopped to think about it, so many things were beyond the realm of someone's control. However, he worried about how closed off the man was. It wasn’t healthy.

**[Ensemble:]**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**[Burr:]**

**I am inimitable**

**I am an original**

“Can I just say, for the record, Leslie’s voice is AMAZING!”

“That's a son of Apollo for you.”

**[Ensemble:]**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**[Burr:]**

**I'm not falling behind or running late**

**[Ensemble:]**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**[Burr:]**

**I'm not standing still**

**I am lying in wait**

“Aren’t those the same?” asked Peggy.

“Not quite. Lying in wait implies they will act when the time is right. Stand still is doing nothing.”

**[Ensemble:]**

**Wait**

**Wait**

**Wait**

**[Burr:]**

**Hamilton faces an endless uphill climb**

Alexander blinked. When did this get about him?

**[Ensemble:]**

**Climb**

**Climb**

**Climb**

**[Burr:]**

**He has something to prove**

**He has nothing to lose**

“He does now,” murmured Angelica, thinking of her sister, niece, and nephews.

**[Ensemble:]**

**Lose**

**Lose**

**Lose**

**Lose**

**[Burr:]**

**Hamilton's pace is relentless**

**He wastes no time**

**[Ensemble:]**

**Time**

**Time**

**Time**

**[Burr:]**

**What is it like in his shoes?**

“Pretty great-”

“No one asked you, Alexander.”

“-most of the time”

**Hamilton doesn't hesitate**

**He exhibits no restraint**

“Which isn’t always a good thing, you know.” 

**He takes and he takes and he takes**

**And he keeps winning anyway**

**He changes the game**

Alexander grinned. “I make my own rules.”

Annabeth just sighed.

**He plays and he raises the stakes**

**And if there's a reason**

**He seems to thrive when so few survive, then Goddamnit**

**[Burr and Company:]**

**I'm willing to wait for it (wait for it, wait for...)**

**I'm willing to wait for it...**

Maria was a little more prepared this time, but she still twitched. Eliza shifted a little closer to her. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she responded, just a little too quickly

**Life doesn't discriminate**

**Between the sinners and the saints**

**It takes and it takes and it takes**

**And we keep living anyway**

**We rise and we fall and we break**

**And we make our mistakes**

**And if there's a reason I'm still alive**

**When so many have died**

That.

That resonated with everyone who’d fought in battle. Many good people had died, but not them. They were lucky to be alive, and there had to be a reason for it.

**Then I'm willin' to**

**[Burr:]**

**Wait for it...**

**[Women:]**

**Wait for it...**

**[Men:]**

**Wait for it...**

**[Burr:]**

**Wait for it...**

**[Women:]**

**Wait for it...**

**[Men:]**

**Wait for it...**

**[Women:]**

**Wait for it...**

**[Men:]**

**Wait for it...**

**[Women:]**

**Wait for it...**

**[Men:]**

**Wait for it...**

**[Women:]**

**Wait for it...**

**[Men:]**

**Wait...**


	15. Nobody can (Stay Alive)

**[Eliza:]**

**Stay alive…**

“Well that’s foreboding”

**[Eliza/Angelica/Ensemble women:]**

**Stay alive…**

Hazel snorted “Easier said than done.”

**[Hamilton:]**

**I have never seen the General so despondent**

**I have taken over writing all his correspondence**

**Congress writes, "George, attack the British forces."**

“Wish it were that easy,” grumbled Alexander. That had been super frustrating. 

**I shoot back, we have resorted to eating our horses**

Alexander, Lafayette, Hercules, John, Aaron, and George all shuddered. Supplies had been scarce, from food to ammunition, especially during Valley Forge. They were the lucky few to have made it through.

**Local merchants deny us equipment, assistance**

**They only take British money, so sing a song of sixpence**

“You are still colonies of Britain,” Fredrick pointed out. In response, he just got glared at.

**[Washington:]**

**The cavalry's not coming**

**[Hamilton:]**

**But, sir!**

**[Washington:]**

**Alex, listen. There's only one way for us to win this**

**Provoke outrage, outright**

**[Hamilton:]**

**That's right**

“Do you always talk like this?” asked James

“Pretty much.”

“You  _ are  _ both children of Athena,” said Annabeth. “It’s only natural you’d think alike. I’m like this with Malcolm.”

“Who?”

“My-our” she made a gesture to her, Alexander, Washington, and Chris. “Half brother on the godly side.”

**[Washington:]**

**Don't engage, strike by night**

**Remain relentless 'til their troops take flight**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Make it impossible to justify the cost of the fight**

Frank, Reyna, Daveed, Anthony, and Laurens all subconsciously nodded in agreement with the sons of Athena.

**[Washington:]**

**Outrun**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Outrun**

**[Washington:]**

**Outlast**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Outlast**

“What are you, a parrot?” Jefferson muttered, only to have James smack him lightly with his playbill.

**[Washington:]**

**Hit 'em quick, get out fast**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Chick-a-plao!**

“Is that better?” Hamilton said, having heard Jefferson's comment. Jefferson just glared at him.

**[Washington:]**

**Stay alive 'til this horror show is past**

**We're gonna fly a lot of flags half-mast**

All war vets' faces darkened. 

**[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette:]**

**Raise a glass!**

“Please don’t,” Bianca sighed. Annabeth patted her back sympathetically

**[Mulligan:]**

**I go back to New York and my apprenticeship**

**[Lafayette:]**

**I ask for French aid, I pray that France has sent a ship**

“Which we were very grateful for.”

Lafayette nodded, a grin on his face. “It was our pleasure.”

**[Laurens:]**

**I stay at work with Hamilton**

**We write essays against slavery**

Hazel, TJ, and John grinned.

**And every day's a test of our camaraderie and bravery**

**[Hamilton:]**

**We cut supply lines, we steal contraband**

Fredrick muttered something about underhanded tactics but was ignored.

**We pick and choose our battles and places to take a stand**

**And ev'ry day**

**"Sir, entrust me with a command"**

**And ev'ry day**

**[Washington:]**

**No**

Annabeth chuckled quietly. She remembered being younger and similarly desperate for a quest. She was no longer like that, having been on one too many world-saving adventures. Now she would be happy to just settle down somewhere with Bianca.

**[Hamilton:]**

**He dismisses me out of hand**

**[Hamilton (Eliza/Angelica):]**

**Instead of me (Stay alive...)**

**He promotes**

**Charles Lee ([Lee:] Charles Lee)**

All the Revolutionary soldiers groaned.

“I hated him.”

“Honestly, what did he think he was doing.”

**Makes him second-in-command:**

**[Lee:]**

**I'm a General. Whee!**

Now the musical had to pause because everyone was dying of laughter, even the cast.

It took maybe ten minutes for everyone to regain sufficient composure to continue.

**[Hamilton:]**

**Yeah. He's not the choice I would have gone with**

Magnus scoffed. “With that intro? No way.”

**[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette:]**

**He shits the bed at the Battle of Monmouth**

All the veterans tensed up at the mention of that battle, particularly Alexander and Aaron.

**[Washington:]**

**Ev'ryone attack!**

**[Lee:]**

**Retreat!**

**[Washington:]**

**Attack!**

**[Lee:]**

**Retreat!**

“Coward.”

“Retreating isn’t always a bad thing, you know,” Annabeth said, giving her brother a pointed look, which he ignored.

**[Washington:]**

**What are you doing, Lee? Get back on your feet!**

**[Lee:]**

**But there's so many of them!**

**[Washington:]**

**I'm sorry, is this not your speed?!**

A handful of people snickered.

**Hamilton!**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Ready, sir!**

**[Washington:]**

**Have Lafayette take the lead!**

Alexander huffed.

**[Hamilton:]**

**Yes, sir!**

**[Laurens:]**

**A thousand soldiers die in a hundred degree heat**

Aaron grimaced. He’d gotten terrible heatstroke during that battle and very easily could have died. He didn’t, but he’d been forced to resign almost a year later due to subsequent health problems.

**[Lafayette:]**

**As we snatch a stalemate from the jaws of defeat**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Charles Lee was left behind**

**Without a pot to piss in**

**He started sayin' this to anybody who would listen:**

**[Lee:]**

**Washington cannot be left alone to his devices**

Washington just rolled his eyes

**Indecisive, from crisis to crisis**

**The best thing he can do for the revolution**

**Is turn n' go back to plantin' tobacco in Mount Vernon**

Jason raised an eyebrow. “Did he actually say that?”

“Not that exactly, but something to that effect.”

**[Company:]**

**Oo!**

**[Washington:]**

**Don't do a thing. History will prove him wrong**

George nodded. He didn’t need anyone defending his honor.

**[Hamilton:]**

**But, sir!**

Annabeth sighed in annoyance

**[Washington:]**

**We have a war to fight, let's move along**

**[Laurens:]**

**Strong words from Lee, someone oughta hold him to it**

**[Hamilton:]**

**I can't disobey direct orders**

**[Laurens:]**

**Then I'll do it**

“John!” Angelica smacked John's arm and frowned reproachfully. He gave her a sheepish smile in response.

**Alexander, you're the closest friend I've got**

“Sure,  _ friend _ ,” Percy whispered in Nico’s ear, which caused him to snicker.

**[Hamilton:]**

**Laurens, do not throw away your shot**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, unless you've been living under a rock for the past few months, you'll know about the global health crisis being caused by the coronavirus. 
> 
> My school is closed until the 27th, and public events are being canceled all over the place.
> 
> My point is, stay safe. Wash your hands, bump elbows instead of shaking hands, practice social distancing. We'll be okay.


	16. Stupid decisions (Ten Duel Commandments)

**[Men:]**

**One, two, three, four**

**[Full Company:]**

**Five, six, seven, eight, nine…**

**[Burr/Hamilton/Laurens/Lee:]**

**It's the Ten Duel Commandments**

John and Alexander grinned at each other while Burr just sighed heavily. 

**[Full Company:]**

**It's the Ten Duel Commandments**

**Number one!**

**[Laurens:]**

**The challenge: demand satisfaction**

Angelica huffed. “Excuse you, that’s my thing.”

John decided to do the mature thing and stuck his tongue out at her

**If they apologize, no need for further action**

Annabeth nodded. Sometimes that’s all you needed to do. She gave a sidelong glance at Alexander. That was something he could afford to learn.

**[Company:]**

**Number two!**

“Oh cool, it's listing the rules of dueling.”

“Yep, that’s the point of this song.”

**[Laurens:]**

**If they don't, grab a friend, that's your second**

John gave Hamilton a thumbs up, which was returned.

**[Hamilton:]**

**Your lieutenant when there's reckoning to be reckoned**

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Maria muttered.

**[Company:]**

**Number three!**

**[Lee:]**

**Have your seconds meet face to face**

**[Burr:]**

**Negotiate a peace…**

Washington, Burr, and Annabeth nodded.

**[Hamilton:]**

**Or negotiate a time and place**

Without even looking, Annabeth smacked Alex’s arm.

**[Burr:]**

**This is commonplace, 'specially 'tween recruits**

Aaron nodded.

**[Company:]**

**Most disputes die, and no one shoots**

Lin snorted.

**Number four!**

**[Laurens:]**

**If they don't reach a peace, that's alright**

“No it’s not!” shouted a handful of women

**Time to get some pistols and a doctor on site**

**[Hamilton:]**

**You pay him in advance, you treat him with civility**

**[Burr:]**

**You have him turn around so he can have deniability**

“Why?” asked Hazel

“It protects them from being prosecuted should anyone find out about the duel,” Burr explained. “Duelling is technically illegal, so by doing that they can truthfully say they didn’t see anything”

**[Company:]**

**Five!**

**[Lee:]**

**Duel before the sun is in the sky**

“So no one has the sun in their eyes,” said John.

**[Company:]**

**Pick a place to die where it's high and dry**

Piper frowned. “That’s morbid.”

**Number six!**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Leave a note for your next of kin**

**Tell 'em where you been. Pray that hell or heaven lets you in**

“Or pray you’ll get into Elysium.”

At the revolutionaries and cast members' confusion, Nico elaborated. “Elysium is basically the underworld's version of heaven.”

**[Company:]**

**Seven!**

**[Lee:]**

**Confess your sins. Ready for the moment**

“Probably would have taken hours for Lee to do that,” Hamilton deadpanned. John snickered.

**Of adrenaline when you finally face your opponent**

**[Company:]**

**Number eight!**

**[Laurens/Lee/Hamilton/Burr:]**

**Your last chance to negotiate**

“So you do have another chance to make peace.” Maria wondered aloud. Aaron nodded.

**Send in your seconds, see if they can set the record straight…**

**[Burr:]**

**Alexander**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Aaron Burr, sir**

Samirah and Alex shared amused smiles.

**[Burr:]**

**Can we agree that duels are dumb and immature?**

“Say’s the guy who shoots Alexander,” Laf grumbled, not loudly or with much venom, but Aaron still heard and still went rigid. 

**[Hamilton:]**

**Sure**

Annabeth snorted.

**But your man has to answer for his words, Burr**

**[Burr:]**

**With his life? We both know that's absurd, sir**

Most everyone nodded in agreement.

**[Hamilton:]**

**Hang on, how many men died because Lee was inexperienced and ruinous?**

**[Burr:]**

**Okay, so we're doin' this**

“Burr sounds so done.”

“Honestly, me. Everyday.”

**[Company:]**

**Number nine!**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Look 'em in the eye, aim no higher**

**Summon all the courage you require**

**Then count**

**[Men:]**

**One two three four**

Those who didn’t know the outcome of the duel were on the edge of their seat.

**[Full Company:]**

**Five six seven eight nine**

**[Hamilton/Burr:]**

**Number**

**[Company:]**

**Ten paces!**

**[Hamilton/Burr:]**

**Fire!**


	17. Everyone has parent issues (Meet Me Inside)

**[Hamilton:]**

**Lee, do you yield?**

**[Burr:]**

**You shot him in the side!**

Everyone who hadn’t known the outcome breathed a sigh of relief.

**Yes, he yields!**

"He'd be dumb not to," said Peggy.

**[Laurens:]**

**I'm satisfied**

“Lucky you,” Angelica mumbled under her breath. 

**[Burr:]**

**Yo, we gotta clear the field!**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Go! We won**

**[Company:]**

**Here comes the General!**

“Uh oh, that’s not good.”

**[Burr:]**

**This should be fun**

“My thoughts exactly.”

**[Washington:]**

**What is the meaning of this? Mr. Burr, get a medic for the General**

**[Burr:]**

**Yes, sir**

**[Washington:]**

**Lee, you will never agree with me**

**But believe me, these young men don't speak for me**

**Thank you for your service**

“What service?” grumbled John and Alexander at the same time. Angelica and Eliza smacked each of their arms respectively.

**[Burr:]**

**Let's ride!**

**[Washington:]**

**Hamilton!**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Sir!**

**[Washington:]**

**Meet me inside**

“Well shit,” said Leo.

**[Company:]**

**Meet him inside! Meet him inside!**

**Meet him inside, meet him, meet him inside!**

The cast whisper chanted along.

Alexander threw his hands in the air. “Why do they make it sound like I’m gonna die?!”

**[Washington:]**

**Son**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Don't call me son**

Aaron and John both grimaced, as they both knew how Alexander could get when it came to parental figures.

**[Washington:]**

**This war is hard enough**

**Without infighting**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Lee called you out**

**We called his bluff**

“And tried to kill him,” muttered Annabeth.

**[Washington:]**

**You solve nothing, you aggravate our allies to the south**

**[Hamilton:]**

**You're absolutely right, John should have shot him in the mouth**

**That would've shut him up**

“Yeah, why didn’t I do that?”

**[Washington:]**

**Son**

**[Hamilton:]**

**I'm notcha son**

Leo clutched his arms nervously.

**[Washington:]**

**Watch your tone**

**I am not a maiden in need of defending, I am grown**

Most of the women had slightly annoyed looks on their faces but didn’t comment.

**[Hamilton (overlapping):]**

**Charles Lee, Thomas Conway**

**These men take your name and they rake it through the mud**

**[Washington:]**

**My name's been through a lot, I can take it**

George nodded. Despite practically starting the French and Indian war, his name had bounced back and was still respected.

**[Hamilton:]**

**Well, I don't have your name**

**I don't have your titles**

**I don't have your land**

**But, if you**

**[Washington:]**

**No**

Annabeth snorted. She remembered being rejected similarly for a quest.

**[Hamilton:]**

**If you gave me command of a battalion, **

“Bad timing, Alexander.” Said man shot his half-sister a mock glare

**a group of men to lead, I could fly above my station after the war**

**[Washington:]**

**Or you could die and we need you alive**

The cast watched a handful of people nod fervently.

**[Hamilton:]**

**I'm more than willing to die**

Eliza and John half-heartedly glared at Alexander, the rest of their expression overtaken by concern.

**[Washington:]**

**Your wife needs you alive, **

Eliza clutched her husband's hand tightly as Angelica gave him a significant look. She didn’t know what she’d do if he actually died.

**son, I need you alive**

Aaron and John braced mentally for the explosion that would no doubt occur. They knew him well enough to predict what would happen.

**[Hamilton:]**

**Call me son one more time!**

The sudden outburst caught everyone else off guard. Annabeth just sighed.

**[Washington:]**

**Go home, Alexander**

**That's an order from your commander**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Sir**

**[Washington:]**

**Go home**


	18. Stay here (That Would Be Enough)

**[Eliza:]**

**Look around, look around at how lucky we are**

**To be alive right now**

**Look around, look around…**

**[Hamilton:]**

**How long have you known?**

“Known what?” Piper gave her sister a curious look.

Eliza smiled softly. “I’m sure it will say.”

**[Eliza:]**

**A month or so**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Eliza, you should have told me**

**[Eliza:]**

**I wrote to the General a month ago**

**[Hamilton:]**

**No**

“You sound so scandalized,” Bianca said, eyes gleaming with amusement.

**[Eliza:]**

**I begged him to send you home**

**[Hamilton:]**

**You should have told me**

**[Eliza:]**

**I'm not sorry**

“Don’t be.” Percy had a grin on his face. Babies would be the death of him, if the day Estelle had been born was any indication.

**[Eliza (Hamilton):]**

**I knew you'd fight until the war was won (The war's not done)**

Alexander grimaced slightly. He’d like to say that wasn’t true, but that would be a lie.

**But you deserve a chance to meet your son**

Alexander thought of his son in the other room. He hoped he was okay, that Katlyn was watching them properly

**Look around, look around at how lucky we are**

**To be alive right now**

Frank felt Hazel snuggle into his side. With the way they were sitting, the top of her head was just shy of his chin. Her eyes sparkled, and not for the first time did he think they looked like gold.

Gods he loved her.

**[Hamilton:]**

**Will you relish being a poor man's wife**

**Unable to provide for your life?**

**[Eliza:]**

**I relish being your wife**

“I salsa being your husband,” Leo whispered to Piper, who snickered.

**Look around, look around…**

**Look at where you are**

**Look at where you started**

Leo smiled faintly. Despite everything that happened, his mom dying, Aunt Rosa being a sorry excuse of a human being, being passed around the foster system, he’d risen above that. Now he was here, with people he would (and had) died for.

**The fact that you're alive is a miracle**

“Truly,” Jefferson muttered, only to get elbowed by James and a half hearted glare from Hamilton.

**Just stay alive, that would be enough**

“Easier said than done when you’re a demigod”

**And if this child**

**Shares a fraction of your smile**

**Or a fragment of your mind, look out world!**

“He’ll blow us all away, for sure.” Alexander missed the knowing smirks coming from the Hamilcast.

**That would be enough**

**I don't pretend to know**

**The challenges you're facing**

“I don’t either.” Theodosia had heard stories,from both Marcus and Aaron, about how taxing war was, but even she, wife of two soldiers, couldn’t realistically imagine what the men on the front lines went through.

**The worlds you keep erasing and creating in your mind**

**But I'm not afraid**

**I know who I married**

Lin threw his arms around Jon and Vanessa. While he was officially married to Vanessa, he might as well be married to Jon too, and he knew both Vanessa and Jon felt the same.

**So long as you come home at the end of the day**

**That would be enough**

**We don't need a legacy**

**We don't need money**

“You kinda do though.”

“I think she means they don’t need money to be happy.”

**If I could grant you peace of mind**

**If you could let me inside your heart…**

**Oh, let me be a part of the narrative**

**In the story they will write someday**

Eliza felt subtle happiness bubble up in her chest. Whether it was the song as a whole or the fact that she was part of the narrative, she wasn’t sure, but it was there.

_ This one's mine. _

**Let this moment be the first chapter:**

**Where you decide to stay**

**And I could be enough**

“Of course you’re enough, Betsey.” Hamilton leaned over and kissed her cheek. 

The Hamilcast exchanged wane smiles.

**And we could be enough**

**That would be enough**


	19. Spitfire Daveed (Guns and Ships)

**[Burr:]**

**How does a ragtag volunteer army in need of a shower**

“Honestly!” Hercules pinched his nose.

Lafayette laughed “You know how it was out there, don’t judge.”

**Somehow defeat a global superpower?**

“A miracle”

“I felt that”

**How do we emerge victorious from the quagmire?**

**Leave the battlefield waving Betsy Ross' flag higher?**

**Yo. Turns out we have a secret weapon!**

**An immigrant you know and love who's unafraid to step in!**

“Hamilton?”

“Maybe”

Unnoticed by Thalia and Alex (Fierro), a few members of the cast exchanged knowing smirks.

**He's constantly confusin', confoundin' the British henchmen**

**Everyone give it up for America's favourite fighting Frenchman!**

The Hamilcast chuckled as Lafayette gave a happy gasp.

**[Company:]**

**Lafayette!**

**[Lafayette:]**

**I'm taking this horse by the reins makin' redcoats redder with bloodstains**

Lafayette’s eyes were wide with delight, and he glanced at Daveed with something close to reverence.

**[Company:]**

**Lafayette!**

**[Lafayette:]**

**And I'm never gonna stop**

**Until I make 'em drop**

**And burn 'em up and scatter their remains,**

**I'm**

“Ok, Mr.Can't-pronounce-anarchy!” Herc nudged Laf playfully.

Daveed had a big grin on his face.

**[Company:]**

**Lafayette!**

**[Lafayette:]**

**Watch me engagin' 'em,**

**Escapin' 'em!**

**Enragin' 'em.**

**I'm out!**

**[Company:]**

**Lafayette!**

**[Lafayette:]**

**I go to France for more funds**

“Which we’re very grateful for.”

Lafayette gave Washington a grin.

**[Company:]**

**Lafayette!**

**[Lafayette:]**

**I come back with more**

**[Lafayette and Ensemble:]**

**Guns**

**And ships**

**And so the balance shifts **

Percy leaned closer to Nico’s ear. “Hey, remember that time, during the battle of Manhattan, when you were a total badass?”

Nico smirked. “You bet I do.”

**[Washington:]**

**We rendezvous**

**With Rochambeau,**

**Consolidate their gifts**

**[Lafayette:]**

**We can end this war in Yorktown, cut them off at sea,**

Annabeth nodded. As far as historical military strategy went, Yorktown was an interesting situation to study.

**But for this to succeed,**

**There is someone else we need:**

**[Washington:]**

**I know**

“Place your bets now.”

**[Washington and Company:]**

**Hamilton!**

**[Lafayette:]**

**Sir, he knows what to do in a trench**

**Ingenuitive and fluent in French, I mean**

*“Vraiment?”

Alexander looked at Piper curiously “Oui, c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles le général m'a engagé”

**[Washington and Company:]**

**Hamilton!**

**[Lafayette:]**

**Sir, you're gonna have to use him eventually**

**What's he gonna do on the bench? I mean**

Jason nodded. All things considered, the General needed his help.

**[Washington and Company:]**

**Hamilton!**

**[Lafayette:]**

**No one has more resilience**

**Or matches my practical tactical brilliance**

“Wonderful humility there, Laf.”

Laf just grinned and gave

**[Washington and Company:]**

**Hamilton!**

**[Lafayette:]**

**You wanna fight for your land back?**

**[Company:]**

**Hamilton!**

**[Washington:]**

**I need my right-hand man back!**

**[Women:]**

**Hamilton!**

**[Lafayette (men):]**

**Ah! Uh, get ya right-hand man back (Get your right-hand man back!)**

**You know you gotta get ya right hand man back (Your right-hand man back!)**

**[Lafayette (women/men):]**

**I mean you gotta put some thought into the letter (Hamilton!)**

**But the sooner the better (Hamilton! Hamilton!)**

**To get your right hand man back! (Ha ha)**

“Did- did you somehow get even faster?”

Daveen only gave Bianca a lopsided smirk.

**[Washington:]**

**Alexander Hamilton**

**Troops are waiting in the field for you**

**If you join us right now, together we can turn the tide**

Annabeth couldn’t help but think of the battle of the labyrinth. They would never have won with Briares, Grover, and Dedelaus’s help.

**Oh, Alexander Hamilton**

**I have soldiers that will yield for you**

**If we manage to get this right**

**They'll surrender by early light**

**The world will never be the same, Alexander…**

Chris noticed out of the corner of his eye Washington regarding him and the performance with gentle awe.

Never in a million years would he have thought he was related to George Washington, of all people. Half brothers, no less! Oh, and Hamilton too. Perhaps that was why he’d felt so drawn to this musical and those two in particular.

The world really had turned upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French translation
> 
> *"Really?"
> 
> "Yes, It was one of the reasons the general hired me"
> 
> Do keep in mind I used google translate, so if it's wrong, please let me know


	20. Existential Crisis (History Has Its Eyes On You)

**[Washington:]**

**I was younger than you are now**

**When I was given my first command**

Annabeth smiled thinly. She’d only been 7 when she ran away from home, 12 when she went on her first quest, and 15 during the Battle of the Labyrinth, which was her first war. While she didn’t mind, exactly, she did feel like she’d been kind of robbed of her chance for a normal childhood.

**I led my men straight into a massacre**

**I witnessed their deaths firsthand**

Washington had a similar expression to Annabeth, if a little more grim. He focused on the presence of Martha next to him, preferring to not have a flashback right this minute.

The Demigods were doing something similar.

**I made every mistake**

Percy knew how difficult leading an army could be. Making mistakes was inevitable, but learning from those mistakes made one a better leader. He knew that very well.

**And felt the shame rise in me**

**And even now I lie awake**

**[Washington (Laurens/Mulligan):]**

**Knowing history has its eyes on me (Whoa oh oh…)**

Washington nodded gravely. That was something he’d always been keenly aware of, and he’d be lying if he said his decisions weren’t at least a little influenced by this idea.

**(Whoa…)**

**(Whoa…)**

**(Yeah)**

**[Hamilton/Washington (Company):]**

**History has its eyes on me (Whoa oh oh…)**

“That moment when the realization hits you like a truck,” Jaz muttered to Anthony, who snickered.

**(Whoa…)**

**(Whoa…)**

**(Yeah)**

**[Washington:]**

**Let me tell you what I wish I'd known**

**When I was young and dreamed of glory**

Nico remembered when he’d first met Percy, and been introduced to the world he was now a part of. At the time, it had seemed fun, like a game in the way mythomagic was. It didn’t take long for him to become disillusioned. 

**You have no control**

**[Washington And Company:]**

**Who lives, **

Aaron clutched his arm, nails digging in just slightly. Nobody had brought it up again, thankfully, but he knew he would survive that duel. Granted, it hadn’t happened yet, but the guilt didn’t go away. Perhaps it never would.

Theodosia, noticing her husband’s anxiety, gently took his hands in hers. 

**who dies, **

The Demigods knew that extremely well. So many young demigods never reached adulthood, usually dying at the hands of some monster. 

**who tells your story**

The hearts of the cast swelled with pride. While that line did technically belong to Eliza, it held a greater meaning now. They were carrying all these people’s stories.

**[Washington:]**

**I know that we can win**

**I know that greatness lies in you**

Annabeth rolled her eyes at Alexander.

**But remember from here on in**

**[Washington/Hamilton and men (Ensemble):]**

**History has its eyes on you (Whoa oh oh…)**

**(Whoa…)**

**(Whoa…)**

**[Full Company:]**

**History has its eyes on you**

The last chord sent shivers through everyone, and they hoped the next song would be a little cheerier.


	21. Is is Tyche or Fortuna (Yorktown)

**[Company:]**

**The battle of Yorktown**

King George huffed.

**1781**

**[Lafayette:]**

**Monsieur Hamilton**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Monsieur Lafayette**

**[Lafayette:]**

**In command where you belong**

Alexander nodded. Annabeth just shook her head.

**[Hamilton:]**

**How you say, no sweat**

**We're finally on the field**

**We've had quite a run**

**[Lafayette:]**

**Immigrants:**

**[Hamilton/Lafayette:]**

**We get the job done**

A lot of people whooped or just grinned.

**[Hamilton:]**

**So what happens if we win?**

**[Lafayette:]**

**I go back to France**

**I bring freedom to my people if I'm given the chance**

**[Hamilton:]**

**We'll be with you when you do**

Lin coughed to disguise any remark he might have otherwise said. The rest of the cast struggled to keep a blank expression.

**[Lafayette:]**

**Go lead your men**

**[Hamilton:]**

**I’ll see you on the other side**

**[Lafayette:]**

**'Til we meet again, let's go!**

**[Ensemble:]**

**I am not throwin' away my shot!**

**I am not throwin' away my shot!**

Some of the demigods groaned quietly.

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country, I'm young**

**Scrappy and hungry**

**And I'm not throwin' away my shot!**

**I am not throwin' away my shot!**

**[Hamilton:]**

**'Til the world turns upside down…**

**[Ensemble:]**

**'Til the world turns upside down!**

**[Hamilton:]**

**I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory**

Angelica grimaced. She didn’t like all this talk of death. It stressed her out.

**This is where it gets me: on my feet**

**The enemy ahead of me**

**If this is the end of me, at least I have a friend with me**

**Weapon in my hand, a command, and my men with me**

**Then I remember my Eliza's expecting me...**

**Not only that, my Eliza's expecting**

Piper smiled at Eliza. She was glad Alexander hadn’t forgotten about that.

**We gotta go, gotta get the job done**

**Gotta start a new nation, gotta meet my son!**

**Take the bullets out your gun!**

**[Ensemble:]**

**What?**

**[Hamilton:]**

**The bullets out your gun!**

“What purpose would that serve?” Jefferson asked.

“You’ll see.”

**[Ensemble:]**

**What?**

**[Hamilton:]**

**We move under cover and we move as one**

**Through the night, we have one shot to live another day**

**We cannot let a stray gunshot give us away**

Jefferson’s mouth went into an O shape.

**We will fight up close, seize the moment and stay in it**

**It's either that or meet the business end of a bayonet**

“That’s one way to put it,” Laf said dryly.

**The code word is 'Rochambeau' dig me?**

**[Ensemble:]**

**Rochambeau!**

**[Hamilton:]**

**You have your orders now, go, man, go!**

**And so the American experiment begins**

**With my friends all scattered to the winds**

**Laurens is in South Carolina, redefining brav'ry**

Laurens’s face flushed. He wasn’t sure if he’d call it that, exactly.

**[Hamilton/Laurens:]**

**We'll never be free until we end slavery!**

Hazel and TJ were the most prominent voices heard in the short cheer that followed.

**[Hamilton:]**

**When we finally drive the British away**

**Lafayette is there waiting**

**[Hamilton/Lafayette:]**

**In Chesapeake Bay!**

**[Hamilton:]**

**How did we know that this plan would work?**

**We had a spy on the inside**

Said spy leaned forward slightly in anticipation.

**That's right**

**[Hamilton/Company:]**

**Hercules Mulligan!**

“That’s right!” Hercules pumped his fist in the air. “I’m a freaking spy!”

**[Mulligan:]**

**A tailor spyin' on the British government!**

**I take their measurements, information and then I smuggle it**

**[Company:]**

**Up**

**[Mulligan:]**

**To my brother's revolutionary covenant**

**I'm runnin' with the Sons of Liberty and I am lovin' it!**

**See, that's what happens when you up against the ruffians**

**We in the shit now, somebody's gotta shovel it!**

People wrinkled their noses.

**Hercules Mulligan, I need no introduction**

**When you knock me down I get the fuck back up again!**

**[Company:]**

**Let's go! Woo!**

**Left! Right! Hold!**

**Go!**

**What! What! What!**

**[Hamilton:]**

**After a week of fighting, a young man in a red coat stands on a parapet**

**[Lafayette:]**

**We lower our guns as he frantically waves a white handkerchief**

“That was quite the sight to behold, wasn’t it?” Those who had seen it nodded in agreement with Lafayette.

**[Mulligan:]**

**And just like that, it's over. We tend to our wounded, we count our dead**

**[Laurens:]**

**Black and white soldiers wonder alike if this really means freedom**

**[Washington:]**

**Not yet**

“Not until truly everyone is free,” John said, his voice firm.

**[Hamilton:]**

**We negotiate the terms of surrender**

**I see George Washington smile**

Frank glanced over at the general, who, even now, had the faintest trace of a smile.

**We escort their men out of Yorktown**

**They stagger home single file**

**Tens of thousands of people flood the streets**

**There are screams and church bells ringing**

**And as our fallen foes retreat**

**I hear the drinking song they're singing…**

**[All men:]**

**The world turned upside down**

Peggy tilted her head. “Isn’t that a song?”

**[Full Company:]**

**The world turned upside down**

**The world turned upside down**

**The world turned upside down**

**Down**

**Down, down, down**

**[Lafayette:]**

**Freedom for America, freedom for France!**

Piper couldn’t help smiling slightly.

**[Company:]**

**Down, down, down**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Gotta start a new nation**

**Gotta meet my son**

Alexander hoped Philip was doing alright in the care of Katlyn.

**[Company:]**

**Down, down, down**

**[Mulligan:]**

**We won!**

**[Lafayette:]**

**We won!**

**[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens:]**

**We won!**

**[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens/Hamilton/Washington:]**

**We won!**

**[Company:]**

**The world turned upside down!**


	22. Ask yourself the real questions (What Comes Next)

**[King George:]**

“Finally!” Jonathan threw his hands up in the air. The King grinned likewise.

**They say**

**The price of my war's not a price that they're willing to pay**

**Insane**

Annabeth snorted. He actually had gone insane later in life.

**You cheat with the French,**

“Twas our pleasure,” Laf said, bowing in his seat. King Fredrick just huffed.

** now I'm fighting with France and with Spain**

**I'm so blue**

The demigods chuckled when the lights changed color. The Hamilcast smiled.

**I thought that we'd made an arrangement**

**When you went away**

**You were mine to subdue**

**Well, even despite our estrangement, I've got**

**A small query for you:**

Hercules rolled his eyes. He didn’t really think anything the king had to say would be at all useful.

**What comes next?**

“Thats...actually a good question,” Bianca said. After both wars she’d been in, that sentiment had been on her mind.

**You've been freed**

**Do you know how hard it is to lead?**

Peggy tilted her head. “Surely it’s not that hard, right?”

“Actually, it is,” said Annabeth. Washington looked at her curiously, but didn’t say anything, since, he obviously agreed.

**You're on your own**

**Awesome. Wow**

The demigods all burst into laughter. Blitz signed the phrase in a way that made Hearth laugh as well (A/N Guys, I lowkey sort of forgot those two were here.)

**Do you have a clue what happens now?**

**Oceans rise**

**Empires fall**

**It's much harder when it's all your call**

Magnus silently agreed.

**All alone, across the sea**

**When your people say they hate you**

Samirah couldn’t help but think that sounded like her dad, sort of. People distrusted or straight-up disliked her, without taking the time to get to know her, simply because she was a daughter of Loki.

**Don't come crawling back to me**

**Da da da da daaaaaaa, da da da da dayyyyyyyy ya da**

Jonathan quietly sung along with himself.

**Da da da-da day ya daa...**

**You're on your own…**


	23. Children and everything that comes with them (Dear Theodosia)

**[Burr:]**

Leslie smiled as the opening notes of the song played. This was probably one of his favorites, along with Wait For It and Room Where It Happens.

**Dear Theodosia, what to say to you?**

**You have my eyes. You have your mother's name**

Aaron and Theodosia smiled widely. Theo was such a joy in their lives.

**When you came into the world, you cried and it broke my heart**

“Don’t all children cry?” Asked Angelica, an amused smile on her face.

“Still breaks your heart, Angie,” Eliza nudged her sister with her shoulder. 

**I'm dedicating every day to you**

**Domestic life was never quite my style**

“Is it ever anyone’s style?”

“The women, according to men,” Annabeth said cheekily. She and Piper exchanged smirks.

Percy gasped. “I’ll have you know I am very good at that sort of thing.”

“Oh really?” 

“Yeah, I help my mom take care of my baby sister Estelle.”

Angelica smiled

**When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart**

**And I thought I was so smart**

“Having children really puts everything in a new light,” said Alexander, all other parents nodding in agreement.

**You will come of age with our young nation**

“They really will, won’t they.” Eliza had a soft smile on her face.

**We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you**

Aaron sighed. “Sometimes it seems that all we did.”

The other soldiers nodded as the cast exchanged knowing looks. 

**If we lay a strong enough foundation**

**We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you**

**And you'll blow us all away…**

Theodosia snuggled into her husband’s side. She was so incredibly proud of her daughter.

**Someday, someday**

**Yeah, you'll blow us all away**

**Someday, someday**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Oh Philip, when you smile I am undone**

**My son**

**Look at my son**

Eliza snickered. “That’s pretty much how he reacted when he saw Philip for the first time.”

**Pride is not the word I'm looking for**

**There is so much more inside me now**

Thomas nodded. There really were no words to describe the feeling of having a child.

**Oh Philip, you outshine the morning sun**

**My son**

“Did-did they just rhyme sun with son?” Hazel sputtered

Lin just smirked.

**When you smile, I fall apart**

**And I thought I was so smart**

**My father wasn't around**

Piper sighed. She had a rocky relationship with her own dad, even if it was getting better. He was always so busy, but she tried to not hold a grudge.

**[Burr:]**

**My father wasn't around**

Hazel remembered being very upset at her father when she’d met him for the first time. She’d never met him, and then he showed up to give her a birthday present and left. She didn’t blame him, exactly, but it wasn’t easy.

**[Hamilton:]**

**I swear that**

**[Burr/Hamilton:]**

**I'll be around for you**

Leo smiled thinly. His mom had always been there for him, right up until she died, and for that he’d forever be grateful.

**[Hamilton:]**

**I'll do whatever it takes**

**[Burr:]**

**I'll make a million mistakes**

**[Burr/Hamilton:]**

**I'll make the world safe and sound for you…**

“Easier said than done,” said Nico, his friends nodding in agreement.

**…Will come of age with our young nation**

**We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you**

**If we lay a strong enough foundation**

**We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you**

**And you'll blow us all away...**

**Someday, someday**

**Yeah, you'll blow us all away**

**Someday, someday**

The atmosphere in the room had lightened considerably, only dampened by the cast members who knew what came next.


	24. The big sad (Laurens Interlude)

**[Laurens:]**

**I may not live to see our glory**

Bianca frowned. “Didn’t we already hear this song twice?”

Lin nodded. “Yes, but I think you’ll find this one’s a little different.”

**[Eliza:]**

**Alexander, there's a letter for you from South Carolina**

John’s eyes widened. He knew he was dead for everyone else, had been told that before he got here. Next to him, Alexander clutched his arm tightly.

**[Laurens:]**

**But I will gladly join the fight**

Annabeth remembered how eager she’d been for a quest, even at the age of 12. She had been so desperate to prove herself and hadn’t realized how dangerous a quest was. 

**[Hamilton:]**

**It's from John Laurens. I'll read it later**

**[Eliza:]**

**No, it's not**

Thalia frowned. If not John, who could be writing to him?

**[Laurens:]**

**And when our children tell our story**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Will you read it?**

**[Laurens:]**

**They'll tell the story of tonight**

**[Eliza:]**

**"On Tuesday, the twenty-seventh, Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens was killed **

Alexander swallowed back a sob, and John put his arm around his waist. 

**in a gunfight against British troops in South Carolina.**

**These troops had not yet received word from Yorktown that the war was over.**

Frank sighed. Poor communication, in this case owing to needing to deliver messages my horse, was the cause of many tragedies.

**He's buried here until his family can send for his remains.**

**As you may know, Lieutenant Colonel Laurens was engaged in recruiting three thousand men for the first all-black military regiment.**

Hazel smiled weakly. She held a good amount of respect for him, partly because he was related to her boyfriend, but mainly because he’d been an abolitionist in a time where that wasn’t common. 

**The surviving members of this regiment have been returned to their masters."**

“What? That’s completely unfair!” John didn’t even seem all that upset that he’d died, more focused on the unfair outcome of it.

TJ huffed. He’d fought and died similarly. He wondered what had become of his own regiment.

**[Laurens:]**

**Tomorrow there'll be more of us**

**[Eliza:]**

**Alexander, are you alright?**

Eliza subtly shook her head. He hadn’t been in the slightest.

**[Hamilton:]**

**I have so much work to do**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the depresso espresso
> 
> Now, I have an announcement to make.
> 
> After I write Non-Stop, I will be putting this work on temporary hiatus. I want to focus on other writing projects for a bit. Also, this honestly just isn't my best react fic, and before I bring it out of hiatus, I may go through and do some major editing.


	25. Why are you like this? (Non-Stop)

**[Burr:]**

**After the war I went back to New York**

John huffed, his arm still around Alex. The show had to go on, as it were, but it still stung that they’d moved on so quickly.

**[Hamilton:]**

**A-after the war I went back to New York**

**[Burr:]**

**I finished up my studies and I practiced law**

**[Hamilton:]**

**I practiced law, Burr worked next door**

**[Burr:]**

**Even though we started at the very same time**

“What, to the second?” Leo raised an eyebrow. Burr and Hamilton just shook their heads

**Alexander Hamilton began to climb**

**How to account for his rise to the top?**

**Maaaaan, the man is**

**[Burr and Ensemble:]**

**Non-stop**

“Ha! I told you!”

“I never said I wasn’t, Angelica.”

**[Hamilton:]**

**Gentlemen of the jury, I'm curious, bear with me**

**Are you aware that we're making hist'ry?**

**This is the first murder trial of our brand-new nation**

Hazel looked at Alexander weirdly. “Why on earth would you be excited about that?”

**The liberty behind deliberation**

**[Ensemble:]**

**Non-stop**

**[Hamilton:]**

**I intend to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt**

**With my assistant counsel**

**[Burr:]**

**Co-counsel**

**Hamilton, sit down**

Thalia snickered at Lin acting like a petulant child on stage.

**Our client Levi Weeks is innocent**

**Call your first witness**

**That's all you had to say**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Okay**

**One more thing**

Annabeth mentally facepalmed, something she seemed to be doing a lot of lately.

**[Burr:]**

**Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room?**

“Hubris, perhaps. I’d hazard a guess that’s your fatal flaw,” Annabeth said, to which Hamilton just gave her a look. 

**Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room?**

“And what, pray tell, makes you say that?”

**Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room?**

**Soon that attitude may be your doom**

Annabeth gestured to the screen with her head pointing out what had just been said. “Hubris, or deadly pride, as I said, is likely your fatal flaw, as a child of Athena. Fatal flaws are important to identify, since, as the name implies, they can be fatal.”

Hamilton frowned, but didn’t argue.

**[Ensemble:]**

**Awwww**

**[Burr (Ensemble):]**

**Why do you write like you're running out of time? (Why do you write like you're running out of time?)**

**Write day and night like you're running out of time?**

Was he? Hazel was well aware of death, and it seemed Hamilton had a similar awareness. Time was something they never seemed to have enough of.

**Ev'ry day you fight, like you're running out of time (Ev'ry day you fight, like you're running out of time)**

**Keep on fighting in the meantime**

**(Non-stop!)**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Corruption's such an old song that we can sing along in harmony**

**And nowhere is it stronger than in Albany**

“I went to a school in Albany once,” Percy mused.

**This colony's economy's increasingly stalling and honestly**

**That's why public service seems to be calling me ([Burr and Ensemble:] He's just non-stop!)**

**I practiced the law, I practic'ly perfected it**

**I've seen injustice in the world and I've corrected it**

**Now for a strong central democracy**

**If not, then I'll be Socrates**

One of many ancient greek philosophers, Jason remembered. 

**Throwing verbal rocks at these mediocrities**

**[Ensemble:]**

**Awww**

**[Burr:]**

**Hamilton, at the Constitutional Convention**

**[Hamilton:]**

**I was chosen for the Constitutional Convention**

A majority of people at least chuckled. Lin just smirked slightly.

**[Burr:]**

**There as a New York junior delegate**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Now what I'm going to say may sound indelicate**

**[Company:]**

**Awwww**

**[Burr (Company):]**

**Goes and proposes his own form of government! (What?)**

**His own plan for a new form of government! (What?)**

**[Burr:]**

**Talks for six hours! **

“How does one even have the endurance to do that. Also, how did anyone there have the attention span to listen to everything?”

“Believe me,” Jefferson said, turning to Bianca. “Most of the attendees had tuned him out sooner or later.”

**The convention is listless**

**[Ensemble man:]**

**Bright young man**

**[Another Ensemble man:]**

**Yo, who the f is this?**

That had everyone laughing.

**[Burr (Company):]**

**Why do you always say what you believe?**

“Because I have opinions, and I say them,” Hamilton said, giving Burr a look.

Burr just rolled his eyes.

**Why do you always say what you believe? (Why do you always say what you believe?)**

**Ev'ry proclamation guarantees**

**Free ammunition for your enemies**

**(Awww!)**

Jason nodded. Sometimes ignorance and reticence were for the best. The less metaphorical ammunition your enemies had, the better.

**[Burr and men (all women):]**

**Why do you write like it's**

**Going out of style? (Going out of style, hey!)**

**Write day and night like it's**

**Going out of style? (Going out of style, hey!)**

“God forbid he ever gets his hand on a computer,” Daveed said to Leslie and Oak, who both laughed.

**[Burr and Company:]**

**Ev'ry day you fight like it's**

**Going out of style**

**Do what you do**

**[Burr:]**

**Alexander?**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Aaron Burr, sir**

**[Burr:]**

**Well, it's the middle of the night**

Burr sighed. “Really?”

Hamilton just stared, blinking with exaggerated innocence.

**[Hamilton:]**

**Can we confer, sir?**

**[Burr:]**

**Is this a legal matter?**

_ “He knows Hamilton would never go to him for something personal.”  _ Piper thought.

**[Hamilton:]**

**Yes, and it's important to me**

**[Burr:]**

**What do you need?**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Burr, you're a better lawyer than me**

**[Burr:]**

**Okay**

**[Hamilton:]**

**I know I talk too much, I'm abrasive**

**You're incredible in court**

**You're succinct, persuasive**

**My client needs a strong defense**

**You're the solution**

“Ok, he definitely needs something from him,” Peggy said, raising an eyebrow at Alexander.

**[Burr:]**

**Who's your client?**

**[Hamilton:]**

**The new U.S. Constitution**

**[Burr:]**

**No**

Frank snorted. 

**[Hamilton:]**

**Hear me out**

**[Burr:]**

**No way**

**[Hamilton:]**

**A series of essays, anonymously published**

**Defending the document to the public**

**[Burr:]**

**No one will read it**

**[Hamilton:]**

**I disagree**

“Not if they’re dyslexic. Unless you made a copy written in Ancient Greek or Latin, in which case Demigods would be able to,” Annabeth said.

**[Burr:]**

**And if it fails?**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Burr, that's why we need it**

**[Burr:]**

**The constitution's a mess**

**[Hamilton:]**

**So it needs amendments**

**[Burr:]**

**It's full of contradictions**

**[Hamilton:]**

**So is independence**

**We have to start somewhere**

**[Burr:]**

**No, no way**

**[Hamilton:]**

**You're making a mistake**

**[Burr:]**

**Good night**

“Honestly, same,” Bianca chuckled. 

**[Hamilton:]**

**Hey**

**What are you waiting for?**

**What do you stall for?**

**[Burr:]**

**What?**

**[Hamilton:]**

**We won the war**

**What was it all for?**

**Do you support this constitution?**

**[Burr:]**

**Of course**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Then defend it**

**[Burr:]**

**And what if you're backing the wrong horse?**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Burr, we studied and we fought and we killed**

The Demigods all grimaced. They never liked having to kill their fellow demigods, but they didn’t have much of a choice when it came to war.

**For the notion of a nation we now get to build**

**For once in your life, take a stand with pride**

**I don't understand how you stand to the side**

**[Burr (Ensemble):]**

**I'll keep all my plans**

**Close to my chest (Wait for it, wait for it, wait…)**

“Best song,” Samirah whispered to Magnus and Alex, who both nodded in agreement.

**I'll wait here and see**

**[Burr/Ensemble:]**

**Which way the wind will blow**

**I'm taking my time**

**Watching the afterbirth of a nation**

**Watching the tension grow**

**[Angelica:]**

**I am sailing off to London**

**I'm accompanied by someone who always pays**

**I have found a wealthy husband**

**Who will keep me in comfort for all my days**

**He is not a lot of fun, but there's no one**

**Who can match you for turn of phrase**

**My Alexander**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Angelica**

**[Angelica:]**

**Don't forget to write**

“So little faith in me,” Alexander said dramatically. Angelica rolled her eyes, though a smile tugged at her lips.

**[Eliza:]**

**Look at where you are**

**Look at where you started**

**The fact that you're alive is a miracle**

**Just stay alive, that would be enough**

“She really set low standards for you, didn’t she.” Reyna remarked, earning a mock offended gasp from Hamilton.

**And if your wife could share a fraction of your time**

**If I could grant you peace of mind**

**Would that be enough?**

**[Burr:]**

**Alexander joins forces with James Madison and John Jay to write a series of essays defending the new United States Constitution, entitled The Federalist Papers. The plan was to write a total of twenty-five essays, the work divided evenly among the three men. **

“That...that's not possible?” Leo looked baffled.

**In the end, they wrote eighty-five essays, in the span of six months. John Jay got sick after writing five. **

“I have difficulty writing even one essay,” Percy said.

“You have difficulty with writing at all,” Nico smirked at his boyfriend. 

**James Madison wrote twenty-nine. **

Madison smiled to himself. Even on his own he’d exceeded the intended amount. 

**Hamilton wrote the other fifty-one**

“Hooowwww,” Percy said. “I can barely write on, how did you write that many?”

“Sheer willpower.”

**[Burr (all women):]**

**How do you write like you're**

**Running out of time? (Running out of time?)**

**Write day and night like you're**

**Running out of time? (Running out of time?)**

The tension in the room was palpable, only the Hamilcast being pretty much immune. 

**[Burr and men (all women):]**

**Ev'ry day you fight like you're**

**Running out of time (Running out of time)**

**Like you're**

**Running out of time (Running out of time)**

**Are you running out of time? (Awwww!)**

Wasn’t he? Hamilton had always been keenly aware of death, knew it was coming for him. Burr, though he’d long since forgiven the man, since whatever event caused Burr to shoot him hadn’t yet happened and now likely never would, apparently would be the literal death of him.

**[Full Company except Hamilton:]**

**How do you write like tomorrow won't arrive?**

**How do you write like you need it to survive?**

**How do you write ev'ry second you're alive?**

**Ev'ry second you're alive?**

**Ev'ry second you're alive?**

**[Washington:]**

**They are asking me to lead**

**I am doing the best I can**

**To get the people that I need**

**I'm asking you to be my right hand man**

“Callback,” Leo whispered to Piper

“Oh yeah, you’re right!”

**[Hamilton:]**

**Treasury or State?**

**[Washington:]**

**I know it's a lot to ask**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Treasury or State?**

“Let the man speak,” Angelica said exasperated.

**[Washington:]**

**To leave behind the world you know**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Sir, do you want me to run the Treasury or State department?**

**[Washington:]**

**Treasury**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Let's go**

Subdued, uncertain chuckles

**[Eliza:]**

**Alexander**

**[Hamilton:]**

**I have to leave**

**[Eliza:]**

**Alexander**

**[Hamilton:]**

**Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now**

**[Eliza:]**

**Helpless**

Eliza blinked rapidly a few times. Looking back, she could see where Alex had been coming from, and it was a good paying job, but she hated him leaving so frequently.

**[Hamilton:]**

**They are asking me to lead**

**[Eliza:]**

**Look around, isn't this enough?**

**[Angelica (Eliza):]**

**He will never be satisfied**

Angelica tried to contain her self satisfied smirk. She was right. It never could be enough for him, could it.

**(What would be enough)**

**He will never be satisfied (To be satisfied)**

**Satisfied (Satisfied)**

**Satisfied (Satisfied)**

**[Wash:]**

**History has its eyes on you**

**[Together:]**

**[Burr:] Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room?**

**Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room?**

**Soon that attitude's gonna be your doom**

It was awe inducing seeing and hearing all the voices overlap.

**[Eliza:] Look around! Look around! Isn't this enough? What would be enough?**

**[Wash/Mull/Laur/Laf:] History has its eyes on you**

**[Angelica:] He will never be satisfied, satisfied, satisfied**

**[All:] Non-Stop! Non-Stop! Non-Stop! Non-Stop**

**Why do you fight like**

**[Company:]**

**History has its eyes on you**

“That was so cool!” Bianca quietly sort of fangirled.

**[Hamilton (men) {Full Company}:]**

**I am not throwin' away my shot! (Just you wait!)**

Annabeth held back a gasp/grimace. That was some very clever foreshadowing on part of Lin.

**I am not throwin' away my shot! {Just you wait!}**

**I am**

**Alexander Hamilton! {Alexander Hamilton}**

**{Hamilton, just you wait!}**

**I am not throwin' away my shot**

There was silence for a moment before Vanessa spoke. “Well, that's Act 1.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have an announcement
> 
> Incase you missed it on the last chapter, this work will be going on a temporary hiatus. I will finish this, don't worry, but I want to be able to focus on some of my other works for a bit. And honestly, I'm just not enjoying writing this as much as I did when I started out, nor is it really my best work.
> 
> I may or may not make some major revisions to Act 1 before bringing this out of Hiatus. Please let me know what you thought of Act 1. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
